Semper Conciperent
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Hermione is attacked in the worse possible way, an old spell leaving her with some company that she didn't expect. Family and friends, that's what you truly need in life, everything else is just gravy. Rated for implied rape, sorry. Don't own Harry Potter. Read and Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

The train ride home from Hogwarts was always a depressing time for Hermione 'Mia' Granger, it meant returning to a house that held no love for her. But, she always told herself, at least her parents hadn't sunk to beating her, which was a better environment than her best friend and spirit brother Harry Potter, who was beaten by his uncle and berated by his aunt almost daily. He was getting a reprieve of sorts it would seem this summer though, his cousin Dudley had been saved by him the previous summer and had been sending him letters through the year, he would try to keep him safe from the two adult Dursleys.

This year's trip home though, Mia had rushed off from her friends as soon as they arrived at the train, wanting to be alone. She had been hurt badly in the battle at the Department of Mysteries, in more than the one way her friends had seen. Antonin Dolohov had given her a lasting scar that almost killed her but she would have preferred that than what she had gone through before it.

There were 6 of them, her and Harry, their other best friend Ron Weasley, fellow 5th year Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, Ron's 4th year sister Ginny, and Ravenclaw 4th year Luna Lovegood. They'd gone to save Sirius Black from Voldemort, only to arrive and find out that Mia had been correct and it was a setup. There were a dozen of the inner circle Death Eaters waiting for them instead. It was only by pure bloody luck that they had escaped the prophecy room in one piece.

While running for their lives, Mia had gotten parted from her friends and ended up in a dead end corridor. That was where she was found, "Well, well, if it isn't the smug mudblood."

"Piss off Malfoy," she knew it was Lucius, the blonde hair and steel grey soulless eyes were a dead giveaway.

Her curse was battered aside and he had her pinned against the wall. She fought him every second he stole her one last piece of innocence away from her, and after he had downed a potion to go again. When he was finishing in her for the second time, he hissed into her ear, "And now everyone will know what a slut you are."

She didn't recognise what he cast but she knew exactly what came from her wand, her first piece of wandless magic had her wand slamming back into her hand. The stunner was followed by a severing curse that removed the genitals covered with her blood and his seed, and finally she cauterised him as well as burnt the offending appendage. Repairing her clothes, she tried to keep from her mind what had happened to her until the battle was over, meeting back up in the fight with her friends.

After regaining consciousness at St Mungo's 2 days later, and being told that Sirius was dead, Mia was transferred back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had been really good to her over the years, always letting her stay with Harry and vice versa when they were in the wing. She agreed that it was best for her to remain in the wing until heading home, as it was there was a good chance that Mia would always need to walk with a cane.

Then yesterday, after throwing her guts up for the 3rd morning running, the matronly woman had sat beside her with a potion that the teen had never seen before, "Miss Granger, I need to ask you something and need the complete truth. Alright?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Have you had sexual intercourse recently?"

Poppy was quick to get the basin into her patient's hands, putting her long hair to a pony tail, and rubbed her back when she cried. It took a long while until Mia was able to speak confidently, "Yes ma'am."

"With who?"

"It was at the battle, he caught me, I tried to stop him," Mia was hyperventilating now.

"Deep breaths my dear," Poppy had understood and summoned over a few more potions. Once she was calm, the healer said, "I have to check to make sure you are healing. Why didn't you tell me before this?"

The brunette averted her eyes, "I was ashamed, and angry, and so many other things. It was Malfoy, he stole my first time away from me then took a potion to do it again. At least he won't be able to do it to anyone else again, I made sure of that."

"What did you do?" Poppy asked as she repaired the badly healing tears, cursing everyone from the blonde bastard to her colleagues at St Mungo's for not noticing the damage.

"I severed his equipment off and burnt it to ashes"

The matter-of-fact way she said it earned her a look from her healer who removed the gloves she had been wearing to apply the balms and sat by the bed once more, "Miss Granger, I have repaired the damage that you had from the attack. There is a diagnostic spell I would like to do. Would you mind?"

"No ma'am," Mia trusted the woman completely.

Poppy began circling her wand tip over the teen's lower abdomen, whispering the spell, and gave a sad sigh as an orb projected above her, "Do you know that the test was Miss Granger?"

She nodded, her own voice a whisper when she said, "A pregnancy test."

The older witch took a record of the results down and took the girl's hand, "Hermione, I know that this is a lot to put onto you but by the time you return next term it will be too late to do anything. This potion will terminate the pregnancy, if you choose that option it will be in my office."

"Thank you ma'am," Mia was in shock but as the woman went to leave, she asked quickly, "Ma'am do you know what _'semper conciperent'_ means?"

"Always conceive, it is a very old spell that only pureblood families use to make certain an heir is produced"

"He said just after he cast it that everyone would know what he had done, so he obviously knew what it would do," Mia sunk into her bed, "I'll think about the potion ma'am."

And she had, she had decided that she couldn't take it. Madam Pomfrey had respected her decision, returning the potion to her stores, and gave her a summer's worth of prenatal potions as well as new potions for her injury.

The train was almost halfway to Kings Cross when Mia decided she had to tell her brother what had happened, he would understand her choice and be there for her. So, leaving her trunk in the overheard rack, she head to find Harry. Not finding him in the carriage she was in, Mia was changing carriages when she ran into someone.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry…" as she had looked up, all she saw was Lucius and the darkness came over her vision, "Lucius."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy had been trying to find a free compartment, or at least a compartment that didn't have a bloody Slytherin in it, since leaving Hogsmeade Station. He had found one but had been found by Pansy Parkinson, who was under the impression that they were going to be wed when she turned 17. Stunning her, and making her think it was someone else, he had escaped. Getting nowhere in the carriage he had been in, the blonde had gone to change only to run into someone.

He was about to apologise when the other person had, realising it was the same witch he had been forcing himself to bully for 5 years, and then quickly caught her after she passed out, his bastard father's name the last one on her lips. Lifting her into his arms, he rushed to find a free compartment, last thing either of them needed was for someone to see them.

He almost cried in happiness at finding her trunk in an empty compartment, carefully putting her onto the bench seat with his robes as a pillow before locking the door. Sitting across from her, the wizard took a chance to truly see her in close quarters, not through books in the library or when he was being a prick towards her.

She was already the tallest girl in school at 6 feet, her chocolate hair that was once a mane had settled into waves that reached down to graze the top of her butt, and even though he had only looked directly into her eyes a few times he knew that the golden brown eyes held so many things that it was overpowering. Now though, he could see the pain in her face, her hands had instantly gone to her stomach when she saw him and the fear that had been in her voice when she had said Lucius' name. Add all of that onto the report he had been sent from Azkaban following the man's imprisonment, and Draco knew what had happened.

"I am sorry for what he did to you Hermione," Draco said as he held his head in his hands.

"Don't apologise for him Draco," Mia groaned before hastily conjuring a bucket to throw up into, "I am not going to get used to this."

The blonde jumped gently, he had thought she was still out of it, but again put things together quickly, "You're pregnant."

It wasn't a question but the witch answered anyway, "Yes, a gift from Lucius, the last one he will give anyone."

"I was informed of his injuries, you were obviously not informed of his suicide or Narcissa's death at the hands of aurors after they went to make notifications"

"No, I wasn't," that actually brought a smile to her face. She banished the bucket and settled back against the robe, "Thank you for catching me Draco."

He waved it off before tilting his head, "You called me my name, twice now."

"Yes, well after seeing the unmasked monster I know you are nothing like Lucius Malfoy, not even in appearance if you take note of the differences, and being a pureblood Slytherin isn't reason enough to keep calling you by just your last name. Anyway, you called me Hermione before."

"That I did. Alright, I'm going to apologise again but not for the bastard," seeing the nod, he continued, "I'm sorry for the past 5 years. My first year, that was really what I thought and how I acted but then I started to realise you were nothing like what Lucius said you would be. When I returned home that summer and my results were given to him, the bastard beat me for weeks, which made my mind even surer that being a pureblood had nothing to do with being the better person. Unfortunately though, I knew he would kill me if I allowed my change of heart to be noticed, so I had to continue acting the part of pompous git.

"I have hated every second of the past 4 years, insulting you and Harry, he was right to not shake my hand that first day. I would say I didn't mean the things I said about the Weasleys but, well they haven't exactly been nice to me either, the animosity between our families goes back generations, I believe all the way to when the first Malfoy came over to attend Hogwarts. Now that I'm free from any ramifications for doing so, at least from those who gave me life, I extend my deepest and sincerest apologies for my actions since that day we all started Hogwarts."

Mia knew he meant it, she could see, and held out her hand, "My name is Hermione Granger but you can call me Mia."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, it is very nice to meet you Mia," the pair shook hands and laughed gently. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the blonde asked nervously, "Why didn't you terminate?"

Madam Pomfrey had asked her the same thing when Mia had declined the potion offer, "I thought about it for a day, it was pretty much everything that ran through my head. My initial thought was to take the potion but the more I thought about it, I realised that even though completely insane, I knew that this was the right thing to do. Pregnant before I'm 17, I still have 2 years at Hogwarts to finish, not to mention the war and also the method in which I became pregnant, the obvious answer would be to take the potion."

"So? Why didn't you?"

"I had Madam Pomfrey do the test again and this time I knew that I was no longer a victim of one of the most despicable crimes around, I was a mother," reaching into her pocket, she removed a small crystal ball and passed it over to the wizard, "And they were my children."

Draco looked into the ball and saw two splotches inside, "Twins?"

"Oh yeah, too early for the sex but see how they share a placenta?" The blonde head nodded, "Well that means they're going to be identical."

Blue grey eyes were filled with humour when he looked up at her, "Lots of fun then."

"I'm having Fred and George flashbacks," she laughed but stopped him passing back the ball, "No, they're your family too, you keep that one, I have two more anyway."

He carefully pocketed it as he asked, "Planning on giving me one before we ran into each other?"

"Not really but the pair I was going to give it to I'm not sure I will even tell honestly"

"And who are they?"

"My parents," Mia just shrugged, "They really don't like magic, only agreed to let me go to Hogwarts because it meant they would be rid of me for most of the year. The only thing they hate more than magic is me and that's because I got every last pence of my grandparents' estates when they died, my parents got nothing. Listen, I need to go get someone, can you stay here?"

"Of course," Draco opened the compartment door and passed over the cane he had been holding since catching her, "Don't forget that."

"Yeah, Harry would kill me," the brunette laughed, "Back in a second."

Draco just nodded and watched her leave before locking the compartment back up again, hoping that she would explain his presence to Harry before getting back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia found her brother easily in the next carriage, he was with Luna and Neville, Ron was doing Prefect patrols while Ginny was with her boyfriend Dean Thomas, "Hey there."

"Hello Mia," Neville said from his spot beside Harry, they were looking through their respective photo albums of their parents and their friends.

"Mia," Luna smiled quickly over her book before going back to it, not being rude, she was studying curses.

"Hey sis," no one was confused anymore when either of the pair called the other brother or sister, they just went with it, "Going to talk to us now?"

She clipped him over the head lightly, "Sorry Nev, Luna, but I'm stealing this one for a while."

The two blondes just waved their hands, not looking away from what they were doing as Harry was pulled from the compartment, "So then, where are we going?"

"My compartment. There have been a few things I've not told you and I really want to," she stopped quickly, turning to face him, "Don't freak but Draco is there."

Harry took a breath, he knew that the Slytherin wasn't all that bad, his sister had told him all about how the blonde would be a normal person when no one else was around in the library, "Alright but one bad word and his nose is in pieces."

"Yeah, yeah," Mia just dismissed him. Knocking on the door, she said, "It's us."

Draco dropped the locks and let them in, "Harry."

"Draco," the bespectacled wizard's eyebrows rose slightly when his sister sat next to the blonde, leaving him to sit across from them both, "So, what's up?"

"I have a few big things that you really need to know about but I need you to stay quiet the whole time so I'm going to silence you until I'm done. Ok?"

Knowing she would do it even if he said no, Harry nodded, "Alright."

As soon as he was silenced, and stuck to his seat for added safety, the witch started, "During the battle, you remember me vanishing for a while? Well I didn't get lost as I said. I got cut from you guys and ended up in a dead end corridor, and Lucius found me. You can guess what he did but he didn't get away scot free, I severed and burnt his parts, a very pleasing action.

"What I didn't know at that time was the bastard had made it so I would never forget the attack. He used a very old pureblood spell on me, one that is typically used to ensure an heir will be conceived. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it yesterday," she passed over another ball, seeing his green eyes glow with pride for a moment, "End of February, you should be the proud uncle of twins."

Harry stayed silent and still even after the magic was removed, looking at the two dots swaying in amniotic fluid, before softly asking, "Are you alright Mia?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there, talking about it is helping"

"Hearing about Lucius and Narcissa's deaths did too," Draco added on with a quick chuckle.

That had the green eyes wide, "When?"

"Lucius hung himself after coming too in Azkaban, it's been kept out of the papers for now but it won't be long before everyone knows, especially seeing as Narcissa got herself killed by aurors after attacking them when they gave her the news," the blonde shrugged, "Best thing to have happened to me for a damn long time."

Harry nodded in understanding before facing his sister, "What are you going to do about your parents? They'll kill you if they find out."

"I'm going to be 17 in a few months, I think I'm just going to go back to their house and empty out my room then leave and never look back," Mia said, thinking as she spoke, "I've already transferred all of my inheritance to Gringotts, might as well use it for something useful, rent a room for the summer at the Leaky Cauldron."

"You could join me at Hermes Apartments," Draco offered, explaining after seeing the confused looks, "Hermes Apartments is a luxury hotel of sorts in Plutus Place, it's the affluent section just off from Diagon Alley. My family has owned a floor in the hotel since they opened, not that it is ever used, it's a status symbol really. But seeing as I am selling off all other Malfoy properties, I've decided to move into the hotel. There is an added bonus in you would be able to use magic, with the outputs throughout the alley, the Ministry is incapable of tracking any underage magic, actually unless you cast an Unforgiveable they really don't care. Harry can join too, if you would like."

The siblings were stunned, they had never even heard of the place or Plutus Place before. Mia came around first and nodded, "Thank you Draco, I will take you up on your offer. I may be a few hours though, I have a bit of stuff to pack away."

"And I'll join you both as soon as I can, though I think Dumbledore will want me to head to the Burrow as soon as I'm free from the bloody Dursleys"

"Unfortunately I can't help with your relatives Harry but I could meet you at your parents' house and assist you to pack if you wish Mia. With Lucius' death, I took control of the family which means I can do magic outside of school."

"Wicked," Mia said without thinking, a deep blush coming onto her face as the two wizards laughed.

After a while of laughing and just talking, Harry was lying on the bench, looking at the base of his friend's trunk, when he asked, "What are you going to tell everyone when we go back to school? I mean, you're going to be showing or at least getting close, it's going to be hard to hide. Not to mention what Mrs Weasley will say if she finds out from anyone but you."

That made the brunette cringe violently, she loved the redhead woman like she was her real mother, the same went for Mr Weasley, not to mention the fact she saw the whole horde as her true family, "I will tell her but I've got no idea how to bring up the subject. She's more of a mother to me than my own ever was, how do I explain my actions to her?"

"Hey," Draco said gently, bringing her attention to him, "You tell her what you told me, she's a mother, I'm certain she will understand better than most. How about you take a week to get settled into the apartment and then you invite her and Mr Weasley around?"

"And at the same time perhaps you should convince them that Draco isn't all that bad?" Harry grinned.

"Why do you always give me the hard jobs Potter?" Mia laughed.

"I should take offence to that," Draco joined in on the laughter.

"Nah, just having a laugh at the expense of our newest friend," the trio laughed for a good while after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had left after a couple hours, spending that time getting to know the blonde better, and cherishing the crystal ball. Mia explained that they were charmed to update every day thanks to a spell that Poppy had placed over her womb and the trio of balls. After the wizard had left, Mia and Draco had spent the rest of the journey playing chess, when the call came over the train that they were almost at the station, the game was put into a freeze until it could be returned to.

Draco had shrunk the witch's trunk, pocketing it for safety. When he asked about the whereabouts of Crookshanks, her half-Kneazle was well known throughout the castle, Mia had explained that after learning of her pregnancy she had asked Minerva McGonagall to take care of him, her Head of House was more than willing to take in the cat she had spent many a time talking to.

"Well then, I suppose I shall see you at your parents' place," he said softly, hiding under an Invisibility Cloak for his own safety.

"You can head in if you want before we get back there, my room is marked. I trust your judgement on what is packed away," she sighed as she leant against the exit door.

Chancing it, the wizard reached out and squeezed her hand, "What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know, definitely not the truth. I'll figure it out when I come to it I guess," she was grateful for the hand holding hers, it was a huge help.

As the train came to a stop, the pair of new friends were the first out, the hand holding hers gave one final squeeze before leaving. She saw the plump woman easily, running over to her, bending so that the woman's face wasn't in her breasts, "I missed you Mrs Weasley."

"Oh my dear girl, I've missed you too," Molly kissed the tall girl she saw as her eldest daughter but after doing so sternly waggled her finger at her, "I saw you running without your cane. You should know that I'm told all of your conditions by Poppy."

That made Mia freeze for a second before blushing, "I keep forgetting, it's such a new thing. I promise to try and use it more often."

"I know you will Mia," the witch's eyes then spotted the rest of her family, and she bustled over to them.

Standing to the side, wearing purple dragon leather vests, were the Weasley twins, who she gave a brilliant smile to, hugging them at the same time and kissing their cheeks, "I see business is doing well."

"Oh it's doing splendidly," Fred said.

"All thanks to our two investors," George added with a wink.

Mia gently slapped them both on the arm, only Harry knew that she had double his initial investment to the pranking pair, faking most of her frustration towards their actions before quitting Hogwarts, "If your mother finds out about that, I'm taking it out on your butts."

"Ooh talking about our bodies in such ways," Fred fanned himself, "I'll start to think you hold a candle for me."

"You wish my uglier twin, Mia obviously has the best taste to choose the elder of us, don't you my love?"

She rolled her eyes as Fred took her other hand and twirled her into him, a cheeky smile on his face, "I would hope she had a sound mind and chose brilliance over maturity."

Laughing so much she almost fell over, the brunette wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them tightly, "If not for the pair of you, I may have given up years ago. Now go say hello to our younger siblings."

"Right," they kissed a cheek each before going over.

Mia quickly said her farewells to Ron and Ginny, who were being bugged by the twins and coddled over by their mother, and hugged Harry before walking out through the barrier that connected Platform 9 ¾ to Kings Cross Station. Before going towards her impatiently waiting parents, the witch instead walked quickly over to another pair of friends.

"Hey Moony," the witch warmly hugged her friend Remus Lupin, "How you doing?"

The werewolf looked far older than his 36 years thanks to the death of his brother, his arms tightly holding her as he took strength from her, "I'm doing as good as I can. How are you?"

She playfully twirled her cane, "Getting yelled at all the time for not using this stupid thing but otherwise about the same. I'm going to send you a letter in about a week, I expect you to do exactly what it says to do, alright wolf?"

Remus gave a bark of laughter and pecked her cheek, "Alright Mia, I'll be sure to remember to."

Giving him a wink, Mia took a few steps to the left and was instantly grabbed by Nymphadora Tonks, "Need to breathe Dora."

"Oh shit, sorry Mia," the metamorph auror loosened her stranglehold but didn't completely let go.

Mia had her face in mousy brown hair and knew that her unique friend was incredibly depressed, which lowered her own happiness, "You heard what I said to Moony?"

"I think all of us did," it got a chuckle.

"The same goes for you my strange friend," seeing that her parents were getting pissed off, Mia sighed heavily and kissed her shorter friend's head, giggling at the glare she received, "See you around Dora."

"You better behave Granger"

"Back at you Tonks," being sure to use her cane, Mia walked up to her parents, "Mum, Dad, been good I hope."

"Just get in the car," the man growled, he was certain his daughter was taking her time just to piss him off.

Mentally going over potion ingredients so she didn't curse the pair who brought her into this world, Mia hopped into the car and sat in complete silence as they drove to the Granger house. As they pulled into the drive, she knew that Draco was already there, her curtains were drawn. Ignoring her parents, the witch head straight to her room to see the blonde resting on her bed, a large box closed up on the end, "Done already?"

"It was easy," motioning around the room, he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Taking in what was left, Mia noticed that everything that had her parents in it was exactly where she had left it and everything else was packed away. Nodding, she took a deep breath, "So, I guess it's time to get going."

Draco shrank the box and put it with her trunk before throwing on the cloak, pulling her hand into his under it, "I'm going to with you the whole time."

"Thanks Draco," taking one last look at the room she had spent so much time in as a child to escape her hateful parents, Mia head down the stairs.

The Grangers heard her and her mother looked up at her scornfully, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving. I don't deserve or need to be treated like crap by my parents, people who are supposed to love me no matter what. You needn't worry, I won't tell the police about the things that happened to me under this roof, that would give you too much power over my future. If you try and find me, you will fail. As soon as I walk from this house, Hermione Granger is dead and I hope that you both get exactly that you deserve," with that said, the brunette turned and walked from the house of hate, ignoring the screams that came from the pair inside still.

"That was very brilliantly said but just so you know, you can actually be claimed into another family, it's a simple thing that Gringotts can do," Draco said from under the cloak, "I would offer you mine but I doubt you would want that as a reminder."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Thanks for the offer but you are right, I don't want it. I might keep Granger, unless someone else actually offers. So, how are we getting to the hotel?"

"Have you, by chance, ever heard of the Knight Bus?"


	5. Chapter 5

The second the Knight Bus careened to a halt on the nearest street to Plutus Place, Mia was off and throwing up what little she had been able to eat all day. The bus shot away and Draco came out from under the cloak, rubbing her back to help soothe her, "Right, so no more Knight Bus."

"Even after I'm not pregnant," Mia groaned, casting a mouth freshening charm to rid herself of the taste, before getting a look at the hotel, "Holy shit."

Her reaction was understandable, the hotel was beautiful. It was definitely the largest building in all of the magical shopping district, going at least 30 floors into the sky, painted white with golden accents, large patios and windows, and a rotating door at the front.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," looping arms with her, Draco walked inside, nodding at the wizard who manned the front desk, heading to the lifts.

"What floor are we on?"

The blonde blushed as he pressed the penthouse button with his wand, "My family gave a lot of money to the owners of the hotel."

Mia nodded, she figured that a Malfoy wouldn't accept anything less than the top floor, but mentioned the wand, "Does it need your wand reading to gain access to the floor?"

"Well there are two ways to get to any of the floors. The first is by having your magical signature imprinted into the access stone for the lift, it will allow you to get onto that floor only. But for guests, there is the communication charms that let a person who is keyed into the access stone to bring the lift up. As soon as we get there, I'll add you to the stone."

She nodded but was awestruck as the lift stopped and the doors opened. It was a very open planned floor, the outer walls were almost completely glass so it gave the impression of being in the air. Just in front of her was a large living area, to one side she could see a brilliantly laid out kitchen and dining area, and to the other was a bright library that was far larger than the area it was given. Turning her head, she saw that there was another living area one way and 4 widely spaced doors on the other side.

"This is amazing," Mia breathed out.

"Yeah, thankfully the Malfoy ancestor who paid for it had some sense of taste, I actually think it was a present to his wife to get her out of his hair. Come on," he took her hand spun her around to look at a panel beside the lift.

Draco opened it and revealed a rune covered stone tablet. He pressed a few of the runes before having the brunette place her wand and hand onto the tablet. Mia felt the magic seeping into her, raising the hairs at the back of her head, and whistled when it was over, "Well that was a different sensation."

"How about we get you settled in? Then I'll give you the grand tour," again their arms were looped as they head down the side of the lift that had the living room.

As they turned down the hallway, she was able to see another door, open to reveal an incredibly large room, "The master?"

"Well at the moment it is the only room," Draco blushed deeply, "It would seem that the last few generations to stay here decided to completely gut the other bedrooms. But I didn't have to worry about getting another bed for in here, there were already two, married bliss I guess."

Mia didn't even falter in her step at the revelation, "That's alright. If Harry is able to come and stay, we should be able to get a room ready in time for him."

The blonde nodded as they entered the first doorway, "We have here the walk in closets and dressing room. Across you will note the master bathroom, complete with enormous tub and luxury shower."

"You mean swimming pool obviously," the witch said in shock, it was even bigger than the one in the prefect bathroom.

"My family never does anything modestly," Draco said with a dry laugh, walking into the bedroom, "Alright, the beds are obviously king, best materials, all that good stuff but the greatest part of the entire room is out here."

He took her to a large glass door and walked out. They emerged on a large patio that wrapped around the entire floor and at the corner there was a set of stairs that lead to the roof. When they emerged up there, Mia gasped, "This is just…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, what she saw was so magnificent. The roof had been turned into a garden, both magical and mundane plants all around, with loungers and chairs about, and on a wooden platform there was even a spa.

"When I came in after all of my business at Gringotts, I found this and spent the night up here under the stars," Draco explained as he sat on a swinging seat.

He was joined by his new friend, a serene smile on her face, "I am so happy I ran into you on the train."

The two of them laughed and sat there swinging for most of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been easy for the two friends to get into a comfortable swing, Draco learning early on that just because she was taking potions, Mia would still throw up for different reasons, he was becoming an expert at tying her hair back. With no house elves to take care of him, the blonde was learning how to do housework from a book he had found in the library, thankful he was able to cook.

Harry had gotten a letter the morning after arriving telling him all about the apartment, he had written back that he hoped to be joining them by the start of August. The same day had seen the letters for Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks going out, all 4 of them confirming they would be coming on the following Friday, though each had asked what she was doing there.

It was Friday now and the teen had been forced into a seat after her companion said she was wearing a groove into the floor, a large bowl of grapes beside her as she half-heartedly read a pregnancy book that she'd found in the library.

10 minutes before the arrival time, the communication charms went off and Draco went over to answer, "Yes?"

"We're all here to see Mia," Tonks said before the others could.

"Come on up," he pressed the rune before going back to sit in his seat, "Think they'll try and attack me?"

Mia sent the book back to the library as she shook her head, "Nah, doubt they'll punish the son for the bastard father's sins. Even still, be ready to run just in case."

"Thanks Mia, huge help there," blue grey eyes rolled but flinched slightly as the lift gave off a ding, "Well, they're here."

The witch rose and walked to the lifts, messing up his blonde locks on her way. The first person out was Molly, and she walked straight into the opened arms of her eldest daughter, "Morning Mrs Weasley."

"Good morning my dear," the redhead saw Draco sitting there and tightened her grip.

"I'm going to explain but he's not the enemy, he's a friend so please don't kill him," Mia said quickly before the woman was replaced by an overly eager Tonks and Remus, both of whom got the same request.

Then Arthur stepped out and easily took her into a loving hug, "It's been far too long honey."

"I know Mr Weasley," she relaxed in the arms of who she saw as her true father, "I'll try and not stay away for so long again."

"Life has a way to make even the simplest of tasks a struggle," he winked at her before clapping his hands, "Now then, how about you explain why Mr Malfoy is trying to shrink into his chair, why you seem to be living here with him, and why the four of us specifically were asked to this meeting?"

Mia laughed and nodded, "Of course. How about everyone takes a seat and we can start? Draco, sit up, they won't kill you but mind Moony, his bite is definitely worse than his bark."

"Nice, very nice," Draco grumbled before giving a half wave to the new quartet, "Morning, welcome to the apartment."

All four smiled at him, Tonks even waving to her younger cousin, before they all took a seat. Looking over those she considered her family, the brunette suddenly got nervous. Draco noticed and moved to sit beside her, passing over one of the balls for her to hold, it was one of the copies that Mia had asked Madam Pomfrey to send to her a few days earlier. With the ball in hand, Mia grew stronger, "Alright so to answer Mr Weasley's first couple questions. Draco was hiding because he had the outrageous thought that my family would treat him badly because of his parents, which I know you would never do for the simple fact that I was very quick to state that he is a friend now.

"I am living here, I will be for the summer, simply because I was sick and tired of my supposed parents treating me like a freak because I am a witch. Add that onto a new development, I knew that the string holding them back from physically abusing me would snap like a silk threat."

"What development Mia?" All four of the adults had heard about the treatment the teen had gotten from her parents and had been trying to help her get out.

She didn't answer at first, asking her own question, "Do any of you know what the spell '_semper conciperent_' is?"

All four gasped, Molly coming over to sit beside the witch, her voice hard and protective as she asked, "Who was it and when?"

"During the battle, I got separated and found by a Death Eater. I didn't know what the spell was, at the time I was more intent on destroying his ability to hurt anyone else in that way, but Madam Pomfrey told me. She offered me another option and I would have taken it but then I had her do the scan again and I knew that I wasn't able to take it," two sets of brown eyes locked and shared a bond, "I was supposed to be a mother."

The redhead gave her a knowing smile, kissing her forehead before holding her. Remus though was struggling with his anger, it was only a few days until the full moon, Tonks was practically sitting on him to try and calm him, his one word question all but snarled out, "Who?"

"A dead man, Lucius Malfoy," stepping out of the warm embrace, Mia walked over to her dear friend, placed a hand onto his shoulder, looked deep into his amber eyes and placed his crystal ball into his hand, "Remus needs to come back Moony so he can look at the future identical twin terrors heading to your friend."

Between the calm voice, the words, and her look, the amber receded and Remus returned, a deep blush in place, "Sorry about that."

The blush grew when the teen kissed his cheek, "Hell, if he'd still been alive, I would have helped you take your anger out on him."

"Back to your revelation though," Tonks started, slowly moving from the lap, taking her own ball when offered, "Did you just say you were having twins?"

Arthur and Molly glowed with pride but shared a humour filled look, "Identical twins."

"I foresee two identical heads aimed at your stomach for the next 9 months Mia," Draco laughed from his spot.

"I foresee the same two heads being around you for at least the next few months," Mia shot right back at him.

"Despite the way they came about, you are going to be the best mother baby girl," the tired werewolf said as he held her gently, "And they are never going to lack love."

The metamorph nodded vigorously, "Not with the nutty family you have."

"Wouldn't change them for anything"

The group spoke for a while longer before Tonks said she had to get back to work, all aurors were working insane hours now that Voldemort wasn't hiding anymore. Remus was due for guard duty of Harry too, taking the letter and food basket after embracing the witch once more, Draco got a handshake from each.

"I'll be in the library Mia," Draco said, seeing that Mia wanted to talk to the Weasleys in private, holding out his hand, "It was really nice to actually meet you both. I do apologise for, well, pretty much everything up until today that I have done to your family."

"You are a far better wizard and human being than Lucius ever was," Arthur shook the hand.

Molly took a different route, giving the teen probably his first motherly embrace, "You learn from your past and we won't have a problem."

After the blonde had left, a blush but huge smile on his face, Mia sat on the coffee table in front of the parents, "I don't know how to tell the others, it's getting easier every time but it's different with Ron and Ginny, not to mention the twins."

"Would you like us to tell them dear?"

She nodded but hesitated slightly, something Arthur spotted, "What's wrong Mia?"

"Well, you see, I hate my parents, they only kept me on the off chance it would get them some money in their parents' wills then they were stuck with a magical child. I've wiped my hands of them. But I know what it is like to have loving parents because you both took a bookish witch you knew nothing of and taught me what it was like," looking at her shoes, she quietly continued, "I know that my twins will have you both as their grandparents but I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind me calling you mum and dad."

Her fears that they would laugh at her were wiped away when Molly gave a sob and showed she was far stronger than she looked by grabbing Mia, sitting her between them and held her, Arthur's voice was thick with emotion as he spoke for them both, "We've thought of you as our eldest daughter from almost the second you walked into our lives and our hearts. It would be an honour to have you call us that."

Mia began to cry and embarrassedly laughed, "Damn hormones."

Arthur chuckled and winced at the gentle slap his wife gave him, "Yes, I must make sure to warn my children to be aware of them. I remember Fabian coming up and startling Molly when she was pregnant with the twins, if you ever wondered where Ginny gets her talent for the Bat Bogey Hex it is from my darling bride, her brother was running around with these things flying all over the place. It was incredibly funny."

"We were in the middle of a war and I was 6 months pregnant, he was lucky that neither he nor Gideon were badly hurt thanks to their hijinks," the woman said with a sad smile, "My twin brothers were killed only a few months before the first war ended."

"It sounds like their spirit lives on in their nephews"

"Dear, have you told Albus or Minerva yet?" Molly asked after they shared some grapes.

The witch shook her head, "Not yet, I wanted to tell you first. When is the next Order meeting to be held? I'll do it then."

"Tomorrow night," Arthur looked sternly at his wife, who was about to argue, "Mia may be our daughter but she is almost 17 and has been in this war for too long. If we fight her sitting in, we will lose Molly, I've told you before that Harry, Ron and Mia are going to be fighting whether we let them or not."

The woman sank in on herself and looked as though about to cry, so Mia held her hands, "Mum, I'm not going to go put myself in danger, I have too much to stay safe for, and I'll try to keep those two boys safe too. We don't want to cause you any undue stress, well at least no more than we already have over the past 5 years."

"I know dear but as your mother I'm allowed to worry," Molly kissed her head before standing up, "We should go and call a family meeting. Can't have this mounted for all to see our first grandchildren until we do."

Arthur placed the orb into his pocket for safety and held her tightly, the two redheads leaving their eldest daughter with a kiss and a large smile. She joined her friend in the library, finding him nose deep in the same baby book she had sent in before.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had shown her that the apartment actually did have a fireplace with Floo connected, it was in the smaller second living room. As he was not privy to the address of the Order's headquarters, he would not be able to join her but told her that he would be waiting in the room all night for when she returned, he'd heard about her track record with Floo travel.

"I promise I'll be perfectly safe Draco," Mia hugged him gently, a new step in their friendship, "They are my family, and anyway, your godfather will be there."

She had told him all about the Order, including the fact that Severus Snape was their Death Eater spy, which was when he had told her that his Head of House was also his godfather. The blonde understood but he was getting rather fond of his first true friend, "I know. Do you have the orbs?"

"Oh yeah," they were safely sitting in her ever present satchel, "I hopefully won't be too long. Stay out of trouble."

"Right back at you," Draco muttered as he grabbed the thick baby text he'd been reading, watching her leave in a plume of green smoke.

Mia had taken a potion before leaving, it was supposed to help her with the nausea, but as she rolled out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, into the waiting arms of Remus, she knew it hadn't worked. Molly had thankfully been prepared and held the bucket in place for her to throw the potion up into, "So that didn't work as well as I had hoped."

The werewolf rubbed her back and cast the mouth cleaning charm for her, "Hopefully it will get easier."

"At least no one was around to see it," as she straightened, the teen saw that they were all alone, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all waiting for Albus to arrive," Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the group head for the drawing room, "We told the children last night."

"And?"

"Expect the twins to start trying to corrupt their nieces or nephews as soon as they can," Molly laughed.

Mia beamed, "And Ron? Ginny?"

"All of the children were furious at what had happened but after getting it out of their systems they are all accepting, though they want to see you personally to make sure you are alright," the man explained, "They just want to make sure their sister is safe and sound."

"Oh thank the gods," a huge weight came from her shoulders when she heard that.

As they walked into the room, the trio of redheads inside all gave her loving looks but refrained from coming over. Mia nodded to the members she knew personally before sitting between Tonks and Moony, across from McGonagall and Snape. Some people were sporadically talking but the witch was studying everyone, trying to decide whether she should tell during the meeting or afterwards. Just as her headmaster arrived via Fawkes, her brown eyes looked at her large friend at the other end of the table and she knew that she had to tell at least Hagrid privately.

"Apologies for my tardiness," Albus said before catching sight of her sitting there, "Ahh Miss Granger, what a pleasure."

"Hello professor"

She was only a few people away from the man but from the other end of the table, a witch who she didn't know cleared her throat, "Uh excuse me Albus but I thought we had a rule about underage people."

"That we do but as Miss Granger here is only a few months away from being an adult, as well as her other dozen other reasons why she has earned a place at this table, we're going to just let that rule slide," twinkling blue eyes danced as he gave the answer, "Now then, let us begin."

The meeting took almost 2 hours, covering all different matters, but as everyone was getting up to go have a post-meeting drink, Mia whispered to her friends, "Can you round up the three professors? I'll get Hagrid."

"Of course," Tonks and Remus shot off to make sure none of them left.

Mia didn't have to worry about her half-giant friend, he was waiting for her with open arms, "How's my number one girl doing today?"

"Better now that I've seen you Hagrid," even though 6 foot tall, the witch was dwarfed by her bushy friend, who was very careful while holding her, "How have you been?"

"Going day by day. Buckbeak is back at Hogwarts with his family, Dumbledore changed his feathers so no one will recognise him"

She was honestly happy, but didn't say anything as the trio she'd asked for had returned to the room. Squeezing his dustpan lid hand, she hopped down and got a mild sneer from the potions master, "Why did Lupin just order me in here Miss Granger?"

"There is a very good reason I've got you here," making sure that they were all sitting, Mia sat on the table with her legs crossed, "And I must remember to thank Madam Pomfrey for her ability to remain silent, as none of you have a clue what is going on."

"Poppy? Miss Granger, are you unwell?" Minerva asked, concern for her lion evident.

"Not exactly unwell, though I was incredibly sick for a while. I'll preface what I'm going to say with the knowledge that the person behind it is dead, something that is infuriating as I would have loved to see him thrown through the Veil, hell I would have loved to do it myself," seeing the odd array of looks, she took a deep breath, "The battle, just after we escaped from the prophecy room, I got separated and lost. Sparing the gory details, I was attacked and Lucius Malfoy ended up with no genitals. Before I did that to him though, he made it a certainty that I would have a lasting reminder of his attack. Madam Pomfrey did the test after I had woken up vomiting for 3 mornings in a row. And that is why I have asked all of you here, because you are people who need to know and I want to tell."

The fury was blazing in all four sets of eyes so she let them come to terms in their own time. Albus was first, "I am sorry that that happened to you my dear. Have you told your parents?"

She snorted angrily, "No, the only thing I told them the day I returned from Hogwarts was that I wasn't putting up with their abuse anymore. I've been living with my twins' brother since then."

"You've been living with Draco?" Severus was shocked.

"Oh yes, we literally ran into each other on the train and he apologised to me for the past few years. Getting that out of the way, and telling him that I will eagerly beat the ever loving hell into him should he try and revert back to his old ways, we've been friends and living at the Hermes Apartments, he's sold off all of the other Malfoy properties," looking to her Head of House, she asked, "Professor McGonagall, does the school have separate living areas for this situation? I can't be the first pregnancy that the school has seen."

The woman shook her head, "No you aren't but it isn't as common that it goes far enough to need them. It is a suite on the ground floor, near the library. A portrait of the Egyptian goddess Isis covers the opening."

Mia nodded, she had seen the portrait before and looked to her potions professor, "I can't take potions this term then."

"Not until after you give birth and stop feeding, if you do, the fumes are too dangerous not to mention should there be an accident," his eyes narrowed, "I will test you at the end of term. If you pass then you can attend classes in your 7th year. All written assignments will be passed along and I expect them completed. Understood Miss Granger?"

"Of course, thank you sir," she knew that he didn't have to do that. As he rose to leave, knowing that his time was done, Mia said to him, "I'm certain Draco would like to see you sir, you are a part of his family."

Severus gave her a nod before heading off.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were alone, Mia removed another trio of orbs from her bag, two regular sized while one was the size of a basketball, passing them to the professors, "Each of you are a large part of my life and I would like for you all to be able to see the progress of the twins."

Even Minerva teared up as she looked at the glass ball, "Thank you Miss Granger, I shall be sure to keep it safe."

Mia got a gentle hug from the older witch before she left, and looked at her headmaster, "Sir?"

"Miss Granger, Mia, I have failed in many ways when it comes to Harry and recently learnt that I had failed you also for not hearing Minerva that day she returned from telling you about Hogwarts. The fact you still think kindly enough of me to bestow me such an honour as this, it makes me think that I can one day repair the damage I have caused."

"Do you know why Harry and I call you professor instead of headmaster?" Albus shook his head and Mia grinned, "It is mainly because we don't know how you would act to hear us call you grandfather but it is also because we know that you have so much more to teach us. You are human sir, we have come to the agreement that you are going to make mistakes but you usually learn from them so we cut you some slack. You can't repair the damage but you can promise to try and not make such large mistakes when this pair come around."

Albus' eyes watered as he came over and hugged his student, "I promise with every ounce of my being. And for how I would take it, I would be honoured but perhaps to not do it around the other students, they might get jealous."

That had the witch laughing as he left, and Mia was instantly sitting in the crook of Hagrid's arm, his other one around her in a warm embrace. She could feel the fat wet tears falling from his eyes and hitting her head but it didn't bother her, she just held onto him and let her tears join his. After a while, her head resting against his soft beard, Mia said, "You were my first friend Hagrid, I just knew the second you helped me into that boat that you were someone I could go to and you would always listen."

"I'll be there until the day I leave this plane and go into the next adventure," Hagrid promised before cautiously asking, "Are you alright though baby girl?"

"It's hard but I'm trying to be strong, Draco's been a really great help, he's sort of a smaller version of you to be honest," she gave a pathetic chuckle, the tears flowing again lightly, "He stole it from me Hagrid, he stole the one thing that is supposed to be mine to give. Gods it hurt."

Rubeus held her as tight as he dared, rocking the crying witch in his arms, humming a song his father would sing to him when he was sad or ill, the whole time promising her that it would be alright and he was there.

It was almost an hour after the meeting had finished that Mia kissed her friend's cheek and watched him take a Portkey back to Hogwarts, they had spoken about the attack and her new friendship, helping to free the witch of the last few shreds of pain that she had been holding onto.

Most of the Order members had head off by the time she walked into the lounge but seeing her prankster friends, her smile grew large. They had tried to get to her first but were cut off by their brother, Bill taking her into a warm hug, "Promised Ron and Gin I would give you their hugs too."

"Make sure you give them mine back then," Mia squeezed him twice for her friends.

Letting her go, he gently caressed her face like she had seen him do to Ginny a few times, kissing her head, "I have to head off, Fleur is waiting, but you make sure you stay safe. Can't have my little sister getting in trouble."

"When am I not in trouble Bill?"

"Well getting into a more than usual amount of trouble then," the pierced redhead kissed his mother before apparating off.

It took less than a second for the twins to have their friend in their arms, carrying her over to sit with her butt in George's lap and legs over Fred's, "So we've heard a little rumour."

"Yes, one that says there will be another set of twins heading to this world"

"And we wondered if you can confirm this?"

Mia laughed, she always laughed when it came to that pair, though she was rather good at hiding it behind a scowl when needed, "That would be a yes, you aren't going to be the only identical twins in the family."

"Oh the things we can teach them," Fred said, a hand on one side of her still flat womb.

George's hand was on the other, "And the fun they will have."

When she looked, Mia's heart leapt at the love she saw in their identical eyes, they were her brothers and they just wanted her to be safe, happy and loved, and the same for her unborn children. She placed her hands over theirs, "Just no explosions until they are at least 8 years old."

"Fireworks on birthdays don't count though, right?"

"Or any other random day?"

The witch threw her head back in laughter, "Right."

With the pyrotechnics sorted out, the twins grew serious, "We'll make sure you're all safe Mia."

"I know," Mia squeezed their hands, "Being the geniuses that you are, I have a task set for you both."

"What's that?" George asked.

Fred gave her a wink, "Geniuses hey?"

"Behave you," she gently slapped his arm, "I trust family above all else and you two have this special place in my heart, shut up Frederick. Now, taking that into account, I would like you to go to a baby shop, buy a sample of every perceivable thing a child will need, and make it better. These are you nieces or nephews, they deserve the very best and they deserve a WWW touch. Can you guys get this done?"

"For you Mia, we'd walk to the moon," George said, kissing one cheek.

"We'll even ask mum and dad for pointers," Fred continued, kissing the other cheek.

"Thank you, if you need me ask mum or dad as they know, love you both," they got their own kisses and a ball placed in their hands before Mia got up.

It was late, so saying her goodbyes to the others, Mia took a deep breath and stepped into the green flames, praying that she didn't puke again. Draco was on his feet as soon as the fireplace went green, catching his friend as she came out, grimacing as she dry heaved, nothing left in her stomach to bring up, "So I take it the potion didn't work?"

"Not exactly," the brunette groaned, allowing herself to be sat on the lounge and accepting the ginger root to suck on, "We're going to need to try a different potion."

"Or you just don't Floo places," he suggested, moving her feet to return to his spot, "You're going to have to face facts, sooner or later you won't be able to get around magically, unless you fly, it just won't be safe."

She crinkled her nose at that, flicking the book cover, "How many times have you read this exactly?"

"Enough to know that even with a single pregnancy Floo is recommended to be stopped by the 6th or when your bump gets to a certain size, while apparition is out unless an emergency by the 8th, and Portkey is safe until 9th but as you are having twins even Portkey will be on an emergency basis by that stage."

"We'll have something figured out by the time we get to those stages," Mia sighed, her nausea gone for now and seeing as Remus and Tonks were going to inform Neville and Luna about what happened, she had told all of the important people in her life, "Oh, I told Snape I was living here."

"Hmm? How'd he take that?"

"Oh he's going to be coming around at some stage, so are the twins"

Draco was going to ask more only to find the teen fast asleep. Shaking his head he easily lift her into his arms and took her to bed, removing her shoes and socks before tucking her in, "Sleep well Mia."


	9. Chapter 9

The month of July went by quickly for Mia and Draco, their friendship growing every day. A lot of their days were spent in the library, reading up on numerous things for both the pregnancy but also the war they were going to be in the midst of. When they weren't reading, they were training in one of the bedrooms that they'd modified. As they weren't going to train on each other, the risk was too great, they would conjure dummies to train on, poor things didn't know what was coming at them.

Snape had come around a few times, spending the time with his godson, Mia would retire to the roof to let them have their space. Draco would always come up afterwards and tell her what they had talked about. The first one had her holding him tightly as he released his pent up emotions, he was terrified of the coming year because Voldemort had heard he wasn't going to join the Death Eaters, and had been spotted with Mia. Severus warned him about the danger and suggested that he not stay in the Slytherin dungeons.

Hearing that, Mia instantly offered the suite she would be staying in, even though she had no idea how many rooms it would have she knew it was better than nothing. Draco had accepted.

The potions master had also brought around a large supply of different potions to help the witch with her troubles of travelling via Floo. Having attended a number of meetings over the month, she still hadn't found one that worked but was still optimistic one would be found. It was at one of those meetings that Mia had put her foot down and spoke for the first time at a meeting.

It was a week before Harry's 16th, Mia was wearing a dress that showed her bump, it had popped a few days earlier and Draco had been the first to rest his head against his future half-siblings. Albus was talking about the upcoming move of her brother and Molly had put her hand up instantly, "He is more than welcome at the Burrow."

"I'm certain he will agree to that, shifts will be doubled to make sure the Burrow is safe…" the man stopped talking when the witch stood, "Yes Mia?"

"As much as I know Harry would love to spend the remainder of his summer with his family, which the Weasleys are, he and I actually spoke about this on the train ride home. Because of our love for mum and dad, it was decided that he would be joining Draco and I."

The annoyance of the older members was made well known instantly, arguing that they wouldn't allow the Chosen One to be living with a Death Eater's son. Their leader cracked his wand, "That is enough."

"You cannot even consider the idiocy of that suggestion Albus, I mean, Malfoy was second in command, his son…" the same woman who had asked about Mia's presence that first meeting said.

Mia spun and growled at her, "How dare you? Draco Scorpius Malfoy may be unfortunate enough to have had that bastard as his sperm donor but he is nothing like Lucius. You are judging him through the actions of his father so how about we judge Harry the same way? Sure, you remember the good but James Potter was a bully, a pompous brat who thought he was a gift from the gods. Does that mean that my brother is also a bully? A brat? What about the children I carry? Are they going to also be labelled as Death Eaters in-utero because they too share the same blood as Lucius Malfoy? We are not our parents, we are our own person, and even if you think it idiotic, Harry, Draco and I have been able to see beyond the pettiness of our childhood bickering to become friends, and my brother will be perfectly safe staying with us."

"That is well said Mia. Now, what security measures do you have?" Albus asked even though he already knew.

"The best wards that magic could create, you need to be added into them to enter via Floo, Portkey, or apparition. There is a lift but only those keyed in are able to access the floor, if you are a guest you need to be approved by someone who is keyed in, and just so you are aware, there are only 2 people and 3 after Harry comes to stay. Oh and there is no chance for an aerial entrance as the wards block that also."

Knowing it would only be by his say that the Order agreed, and seeing that the two Weasley parents were accepting of the arrangement, Albus nodded, "Very well then, Harry will be staying with Mia and Mr Malfoy. Now, arrangements for guards at the Weasley, Lovegood, and Longbottom residences."

That had been the previous week and now Mia was relaxing in her favourite chair in the large living room waiting for Draco to return upstairs. It was Harry's birthday and also the day that Remus was delivering him to the apartment, so the blonde had head down to wait, save the hassle. Her wand was moving lazily about as she moved decorations about, a large pile of presents already waiting for Harry to unwrap. People were due to arrive in about an hour but she heard the Floo burst to life and the twins grunt as they ran into the other.

"In here!" She was used to them arriving at all hours, they were the most frequent visitor that she and Draco had.

They were there instantly, lifting her so she lay on their laps, a hand each going to the bump, Mia just chuckled and went back to work. It was always the same, they would come in and have her rest on them, their hands going to instantly check on the unborn pair and then stay there, as though they were transferring their mischief into them. All it did was make her heart bloom with love.

"How long until you'll know what you're having?" Fred asked, his head against his brothers over her bump.

"Today actually, I have to do the charm but I'm not doing it until everyone is here," Mia said softly, "It's something that should be done as a family."

George nodded, the hand not on the bump held one of his sister's, "I'm sure we can wait."

"Yeah, wait, I know that you both have started a pool amongst the family on everything from their gender to birth day and appearance," she laughed but wasn't angry.

The pair blushed gently and went back to watching the unborn twins. Mia's smile grew when she heard the lift arrive but she didn't move, despite how it seemed, she was incredibly comfortable, their legs hit all the right spots as she lay like that. Harry shot out from the lift and almost fell over the kitchen in his eagerness to see his sister, "Mia!"

"Harry!" She said with the same enthusiasm, waving from the couch, "Over here."

Being careful to not hurt himself, the wizard hurried over to her, kneeling so they could embrace without having to move her too much, "I've missed you.

"Missed you too"

"And how have these two been treating you?" Harry moved down to give her bump two kisses.

The twins had moved their hands for him but returned to their spot when he was done, "We've been treating Mia like a queen."

"And we're working our butts off for the next generation of pranksters," Fred explained, "We're almost done with the crib."

"That's wonderful," Mia clapped happily, getting up then to embrace Remus, "Well then, everyone get comfortable, the guests shouldn't be too much longer."

"Where are you escaping to?" Harry asked.

The witch blushed but didn't answer, that was Draco after he all but collapsed into his chair, "She has to pee, it's a very frequent thing now."

The men laughed, their laughter getting stronger when Mia's well aimed curse hit her blonde friend, forcing his hair to stand on end.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco hadn't bothered going down for the other guests, Harry was special, and just let them up when the call came, setting up a stool beside the panel. He greet everyone and sent them on in to where Mia was playing the perfect hostess, a large smile always on her face and in her eyes. After sending Bill and Fleur through, the last guests, the blonde walked over and joined his friend, wrapping an arm around her waist, "That's everyone."

"Wonderful," she grinned widely as he helped her onto the table, adding to her height, "If I can have everyone's attention please? Today we are all here to have Harry's first ever birthday party he can remember. But as an added bonus, a present for the birthday boy and all of us, I am going to make a few of you richer thanks to Fred and George's betting pool."

Everyone knew what she meant and were clapping eagerly. As she got down again, Harry took her hand and sat her between him and Draco, her primary orb in his hands, "Time to pay up Malfoy."

"You wish Potter," the pair joked, Harry had said the twins would be boys, but the blonde disagreed.

"Behave boys," Mia took the orb in one hand, her wand in the other, and began the charm.

As she spoke the long incantation, her eyes drift over the large group, all eyes on her. In the front were Ron and Ginny, who had made certain she was safe and well weeks ago when they had all but ordered their parents to let them go to a meeting just so they could see her. Beside them were Neville and Luna, who had sent letters saying they were sorry she had been attacked but promised to forever stand by their friend. The rest of her family stood behind them, they all had one thing in common and that was their love that shone in their eyes as they looked at her.

It brought tears to her eyes, which is why she didn't notice the charm do it's magic, sending two identical beams into her orb. But she did hear the chuckle coming from her right and her heart welled in happiness as Harry said, "Damn, I was sure they'd be boys."

Wiping her eyes with her ever present handkerchief, Mia looked down and saw two pink rings around her twins, "Daughters, I'm having girls."

"Congratulations Mia," Draco whispered to her, touching her head with his before moving, letting the rest of her family to come and congratulate her.

The quartet from the Ministry battle joined her and Harry last and congratulated her, Luna asking, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Mia blushed lightly, even though it was very early and hadn't even known the sex, she had a rough idea, "Yes, sort of."

"So?" Neville urged, now all ears were perked up.

"Well I was thinking Fiona Ruby and Gwendolyn Dora," she grinned as she looked around, "Keeping the tradition going of honouring twins, for a woman who slapped someone incredibly hard and broke the other's nose, and a man who never sent me away no matter how busy he was."

Hagrid was blubbering again but with a large smile, the twins and Molly were also, but Tonks was laughing her heart out, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, bastards deserved it for making you cry."

"I think they're beautiful names Mia," Ron told her, happy to be with his best friends again.

"And these two will be beautiful too," Ginny added on, sitting on the floor in front of them.

"With very distinguished features and insanely bushy hair," came the murmured description from behind the couch.

Mia turned and looked over the back, her head hanging over Draco's, "My hair was only bushy up until I was 16, then it settled down. And how do you know they won't get my features and your straight blonde hair?"

"Because I have 20 galleons riding on my description," the blonde laughed, earning himself a playful whack.

The party started up then, Harry going through his gifts and thanking the person who had given it to him, when he was done they were floated to his room, and then a huge cake emerged, Draco carefully moving it to the coffee table, "Mia said you liked chocolate so here you go."

It was certainly chocolate, thick icing piped all over, but on the top there was a beautifully painted portrait of Hogwarts. Harry was speechless, and he wasn't the only one, looking at the blonde, "Did you make this?"

He struggled to keep down the blush as he nodded, "I learnt early on that a good way to annoy certain people was to do things without magic, so I started cooking after 1st year."

"This is really good," Ron had stolen a finger scoop of icing and gave the blonde an appraising look, "You may be worth keeping around."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Molly said with a shaking head.

"Sorry Mum"

Harry laughed with everyone else but as he blew out the candles, the one thing on his mind was a wish that this wouldn't be the last time they were all this happy together, or the last birthday that he would get to celebrate with them. He hastily did the first cut before passing the duties over to Molly, who was an expert at serving.

The party went on for the rest of the day but as the guests started to leave, they found Mia curled up in a corner, her head resting on Draco's chest, his own eyes closed in sleep. Harry said the goodbyes for them, making sure no one woke them up. Once the last person was gone, he did a quick clean up before crouching beside his sleeping friends, carefully waking the blonde, "Draco, hey, come on, you two will have the worst aches tomorrow if you stay out here all night."

It took a few tries but the blue grey eyes eventually opened, "Oh gods, sorry about that Harry, it's been a few long days."

"Understandable mate, give us a hand with Mia," between them, the two tired wizards carried their friend to her bed, Harry kissing her head before gripping the other wizard's shoulder, "You know, I don't think I've had a better day than I did today. Thank you Draco."

"You are welcome," he squeezed his friend's shoulder before yawning, "Have a good sleep Harry, we start the real fun tomorrow."

The raven haired teen half-laughed as he slowly head to the room he had been briefly shown earlier. Before he moved from beside the witch's bed, Draco pushed her hair from her face and smiled softly, "Sweet dreams Mia."


	11. Chapter 11

With only a few weeks until they were back at school and not able to train so intensively, the trio of housemates were hard at work. Even though she was unable to be in the room, Mia had the boys making a variety of potions that went into storage, calling out to them every so often to make sure things were going smoothly. While they did that, she was creating a method to carry it all without the hassle of a noticeable bag that could be taken from them. She had decided on crafting a purse from some dragon leather, able to add a few gemstones to increase the magic she could place on it.

They also had moved on to animating the dummies, though they weren't able to go anything more than shoot coloured ink balls. As they had all had training over the years, Draco had started them out with 2 dozen between them, after a week it had increased and the wall connecting two bedrooms was removed to allow enough space. They would need a larger area soon.

But it wasn't all work, the trio made sure to relax, even if the boys only did so because they wanted Mia to. There was one thing that they couldn't do together, to the annoyance of Harry, and that was do their school shopping. The bespectacled teen was forced to stay back at the apartment while his friends head out, his measurements in hand for Madam Malkin to organise his clothes. He chose instead to destroy as many dummies as possible.

Draco was in disguise, his cousin had come around the previous day with some hair dye, and he currently had bright red hair and freckles drawn on. Mia was giggling as they walked through Plutus Place, so he poked her in the side, "Stop giggling Granger."

"Never. I'm just happy Tonks got that photo, no one is ever going to believe that this actually happened," the brunette rest her head on his shoulder as they walked, arms around each other's waists, "We have to stop in and see the twins after we're done today."

"And why is that?" The blonde asked.

"Apparently they've finished a few items and want my opinion"

Draco just nodded as they continued walking. His fingers ran over his wand, which was safely held in his friend's pocket, one of the reasons they had their arms like that, her wand was in his pocket. They were on alert, even though he wasn't recognisable, Mia certainly was and even wearing one of his shirts, her girls were intent on putting themselves in danger already.

As soon as they hit Diagon, their feet moved swiftly, using the all-round fear that everyone in the alley seemed to have, bringing the teens to roll their eyes. Books and top-up supplies were easily gotten, treats for Hedwig from the owl emporium, and two broom maintenance kits for the wizards' brooms then it was off to Madam Malkin's store.

"Good morning," the kind old lady said as she saw them, "Hogwarts uniforms?"

"Yes ma'am, three lots though we have measurements on the other person," Draco explained, passing them over.

Her grey hair nodded sadly, "Yes, there have been many who have felt this the safest method. Now then, if you would hop up young man, I'll measure you up first."

As the tape measures attacked Draco, his friend stood beside the seamstress, "Madam Malkin?"

"Yes dear?" Premade uniforms came over to sit beside Harry's measurements.

"Well I was wondering if you have special uniforms, perhaps those that will stretch over months?"

Annie Malkin turned to look at Mia and her eyes drift down, understanding coming over her, "Of course my dear, you aren't the first witch to come in here, how far along are you?"

"11 weeks ma'am," Mia rest her hand on her bump.

"Good heavens, very well, I think the best course will be the pregnancy clothes now because even though you would still fit into the school uniform it would only be for a month at the most," Annie head into her storeroom, removing 5 black dresses, "These will be suitable for school, you have told the headmaster?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Gryffindor?" Mia nodded, "Very good. Now, the crest will come on as soon as you enter the castle. You are going to look silly but unfortunately the tie is still a part of the uniform, though I heard a Ravenclaw once knotted hers all together and used them as a belt. Make certain to have a very warm coat and wear leggings, you are more susceptible to colds now."

Draco came up behind his friend and rest his chin onto her shoulder, "Very nice Mia."

The witch rolled her eyes and paid for everything, even the wizard's pile of uniforms, "Thank you for your assistance ma'am."

"You are more than welcome"

It was a quick walk over to the bustling joke shop, Draco expertly making certain his sisters weren't bumped into as they head to the back area. Mia walked in and instantly fell backwards into the wizard's arms to avoid a franticly flying pygmy puff, "Whoa!"

"Incoming!" A call came from inside of the workshop.

Draco held the brunette tightly against him as he dropped to his haunches, just in time to watch almost 100 of the puffs follow their leader to the cage on display. Once they were gone, he helped her to her feet, smoothing down her shirt, "Not exactly the attack we were looking out for today."

"No, not really," she laughed, "Thanks."

They walked in and the redhead twins inside saw the expressions, "Oh damn."

"Sorry Mia"

"All good, my saviour here mad sure we were safe," the witch greet her brothers, "So, what have you got for us?"

Knowing they were in a rush, the twins only spent a few minutes bonding with their nieces, talking though, "Well we have finished a few pre-birth wonders."

"As well as their crib," George's eyes then lit with humour as he spoke to the Slytherin, "You look bloody weird as a redhead."

"Yeah, I know," Draco groused, "How about we see your wonders?"

The twins nodded, herding the pair into a room even further back, "Our true place of brilliance, the others just what we let mum see."

As Mia and Draco looked around they understood why, there was a lot of things there that would be considered illegal. Shaking their heads, the saw a pristine area to the side, and they both gasped, "Oh my god."

It was the crib and it was perfect. The twins had outdone themselves, it was a wooden 4 poster crib with lace curtains embroidered with all four of the Hogwarts houses. The sheet and blankets in the crib were obviously from Molly, the sheet had the Hogwarts crest on it while the blankets were knit with their initials on them. As they got closer though, the pair noticed something that brought tears to even Draco's eyes.

On the headboard there were names engraved into the wood, they were the names of every member of Gwen and Fiona's large family, and right up top were their mother and brother, "Oh boys, it is wonderful."

"Hey, that's not even the best bit," Fred boasted.

George rolled his eyes and hit the rune next to his own name. Above the bed a projection suddenly appeared of the mellower of the prankster twins. It showed different clips of his life before finishing waving down at the mattress, blowing it a kiss, "We figured that even if we can't be there for them, the twins will know that they are loved. We got memories from everyone."

Mia was crying now but as she pressed the rune beside Sirius' name, the tears were joined by laughter. The memories were obviously from everyone else's minds, some even featured her, but at the end it was the same loving kiss and wave, "Where did you get this from?"

"Remus asked a girl they went to school with for the memory, explaining what it was for, who Sirius was to you," Fred explained.

"Hestia understood and eagerly gave a few of the memories we have used," his twin finished.

She hadn't known that her dear friend had been in a relationship when he died and wondered to herself whether it had been started before he was imprisoned. Be didn't get a chance to think because soon a sheet was pulled from another of their items. This time it was a large double rocking chair, made from the same wood as the crib and cushions made from the same fabric as the sheet. On the head rest of one spot there was the Gryffindor lion while on the other was the Slytherin snake.

"No point in denying the possibility that they could wind up in Slytherin, so we added that on"

"It's suited too, seeing as Draco will be staying in the suite with me," the two friends sat on the rocking chair and grinned as they gently rocked.

In front of them another rocker appeared, only this one was far smaller and made for two, "A rocker for the princesses also."

"Complete with stable floating so feeding is a breeze"

The rocking friends chuckled, "I see a pattern emerging here."

"Wood is the better method of holding magic," Fred defended.

"Anyway," George stepped in, knowing there could easily be an argument, "We also went out into Muggle London to buy you something we won't create our own version of but have added extra security."

They were slings for the twins, their first names embroidered into them, Fred explained why there were two, "We saw these really bulky things that are supposed to be good for twins but they had so much material between you and bub."

"And as we are certain you will never be on your own, whoever is with you can have the pleasure of carrying one of the girls," Mia could see that both of the pranksters intended on being that person as much as possible.

Just as she was standing to thank her brothers, the workshop door slammed open, their shop assistant Verity giving a shriek as 4 blazing wands were aimed her way, "Shit, sorry, umm, there's a goblin out here for a Miss Granger and her companion."

"Right, we'll be out in a second," Mia held her brothers tightly, "Thank you both so much. Can you get them sent to Hogwarts and set up in the suite for me?"

"We're on it love," she received her usual kisses and left laughing along with Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

The pair of friends were able to see the goblin messenger heading back towards Gringotts as they escaped the insanity of the joke shop, and began heading that way, "I wonder what they want with us?"

"Might have to do with Padfoot's will," Mia suggested, "Dumbledore said that the goblins were trying to get the Ministry to repay him his lost pay with damages due to their illegally imprisoning him. This must mean they've succeeded."

"Yeah but why wouldn't they call for Harry?"

"No clue, maybe they couldn't get to him, he is in the apartment after all," starting up the stairs, she shrugged, "We're going to find out soon enough."

By the time they got to the top of the stairs, Mia was a little dizzy, so Draco's arms tightened around her as they walked in, showing weakness was never a good thing around goblins. Before they could go to a teller, a goblin crooked his finger to them at the rear of the foyer. Following him, they walked for a while until they entered a meeting room.

As soon as they were seated, the wizard got out his supply of ginger, it seemed to be a cure-all for all of Mia's pregnancy symptoms, she was very grateful she liked it or things would have gotten bad quick. While chewing on the stick of ginger, another door opened and revealed two different goblins, the sight of one making the teens rise quickly to bow, the witch giving an apologetic chuckle for her pathetic bow, "My apologies King Ragnok but it seems my body does not want to move properly at the moment."

"It is quite alright Miss Granger, take your seat," the king of the goblins sat at the head of the table, "I suppose you are wondering why we took the effort to track you down."

"Well yes, that was on my mind sir"

"You have heard of the troubles the Ministry was giving us concerning the reparations for Lord Black and his estate?"

Mia nodded, "Yes, I had heard they were being their usual selves about the issue."

"We have sorted it out finally and as the major party of the will, it was imperative that you were called in as soon as possible," Ragnok nodded towards Draco, "Lord Malfoy being here was for your own ease."

"Of course," the brunette was stunned, she was certain that Sirius would have made Harry the major inheritor.

"His will was mainly just a division of his property but also with a note to yourself," the goblin removed the will and cleared his throat, "It says, 'Dear Mia, if you are hearing this then I have joined Prongs and Lily in the next great adventure. I know you are wondering why the hell you are here and not Harry but there is a damned good reason for that. Now, Harry will be getting his title on his 17th birthday, which is what Lils forced James to put in their wills, and also the entire Potter estate. That is one reason why I didn't choose him. The main reason though is I have spent many nights lately hearing you crying as Moony holds you and Dora rants because of your no good parents.

"I want you to take this title and become Hermione Black, be free of those who brought you into this world, they don't deserve such an amazing woman as their daughter. It will be an added bonus that a muggleborne will be the head of a supposedly noble pureblood family, but it's always good to find the prank in any event. You are my saviour, Harry's told me all about how it was thanks to you and your time-turner that you were able to save me, and even though I bug the hell out of you just know that I do it with all the love in the world. Keep yourself safe Mia, have a long life and make the family Black only that in name.'"

The witch had a tear going down her face as she laughed, "That bloody mutt, I swear to god, he is going to be laughing his butt off with the Potters over this and what everyone is going to say when they find out."

"At least you have a new last name," Draco said as he too laughed.

"That is so"

"Are you going to accept the title left to you?" Ragnok asked.

She nodded, "Of course sir."

The other goblin immediately passed her over a regal looking box that she opened, revealing a white gold band with a black diamond in the centre, "It goes onto your left ring finger."

"Thank you," as soon as she placed it on, a burst of power went through her body, making her hair stand on end, "Whoa."

"Yes, well, onto the financial portions of the will. Everything bar the Black ancestral home, which is to go to Harry Potter, the Black London apartment, which goes to Mr Remus Lupin, and a hippogriff named Buckbeak, which is to be returned to Hogwarts, goes to you Lady Black," Ragnok read out, the other goblin placing large ledgers before her, "These are files on your stocks, your properties, and your wealth. They update every day to remain current. I am certain that if you have any questions about the responsibilities of a head of family you can ask Lord Malfoy. Now, time for paperwork."

Mia barely got the ledgers into her satchel before mounds of parchment landed in front of her. Glaring at the laughing buffoon beside her, she asked the goblin king, "King Ragnok, would I be able to have one of your esteemed goblins take Lord Malfoy to my newest vaults in search of the texts they might hold?"

The currently redheaded teen shut up instantly as the goblin nodded, "Of course Lady Black. Grunhot will do that right now."

"You will pay for this Black," Draco growled playfully as he left.

"Really Chuckles?" Mia snickered before cracking her fingers, looking at her large workload, "Let's get this done with then."


	13. Chapter 13

Mia had told Harry about the will reading, he hadn't been surprised, Sirius had hinted to it a while ago and he had enough, he just wanted the man back. Everyone at the last Order meeting before term started knew, Dumbledore had seen the change of name in the school logs when it happened, and the professors were already practicing the difference so they didn't mess up. She'd even sent her former parents a letter telling them the good news, having an obituary written up by Luna to send to them, it had been cleansing for her.

Her morning sickness had abated about the time she entered her second trimester, though she was still nauseous so the ginger was always handy. With the leave of that, her energy levels were returning but not to the same as they had been, Draco was quick to explain that a woman's magic would help them make it through the day but they needed to get good food and sleep into them, on top of her potions. Another bonus that came at around the same time was learning she wouldn't need to use her cane all the time, but it was to remain on her at all times just in case.

Right now though, the trio were getting ready to head to the station. Harry was going first, the fireplaces were in full view of everyone and while they weren't hiding their friendship, it was better if Draco came second. After her two boys were gone, Mia took one last look around the apartment, popped a fresh strip of ginger into her mouth, and called out, "Platform 9 ¾."

"Got you," Draco said with a grin as he scooped her up before she could topple out.

"Perfection," she wiped away a soot mark on his face before linking arms with both wizards, "Let's find a compartment for everyone."

As they were so early it wasn't hard to find an empty one, placing their trunks onto the rack, they resized after leaving their pockets. Seeing as there were going to be more people than seats soon, and the fact that Mia would be getting up so often, she was already sitting on her blonde friend's lap, her feet across the compartment and being rubbed by her brother.

"Hello there, that looks like it feels nice Mia," Luna said as she opened the door, a smile on her face as she eased over the legs to sit beside Harry, "You're a very nice brother to do that Harry."

"He has no say in the matter," Draco laughed, "It's the payment for the bet we had over the gender of the twins."

"Not that I wouldn't do this anyway," Harry was quick to say.

A chuckle came from the door as Neville walked in, his long legs easily getting over as he sat beside Draco, "Of course, you are the king of foot rubs."

They were all in stitches now, the last of their mob opening the door and giving them odd looks, "Did someone let off a Cheering Charm?"

"Nah mate, just commenting on my brotherly love," Harry let the feet go and greet his friends, Ginny going to sit beside Neville and Ron taking the only free spot.

Mia looked out of the still open door and sighed sadly as she saw the prefect badges, the blonde noticing and understanding, "You're still in the running for Head Girl."

"No, I don't think I will be, not that I would give up my girls for it," she looked at her friend, "Do you know who Professor Snape is replacing you with?"

Draco had to give up his prefect position as he was no longer living in the Slytherin dungeons, also not something he would willingly change, "Blaise, only choice really. He can have all the fun in the world with the fat cow who was once my intended."

"You were in a contract with Parkinson?" Ron gagged, "Mate that is disgusting."

"Yes, well her family line was prominent and rather distant from my own, not to mention her father had just gotten Lucius out of a bit of trouble and was owed," the teen shuddered in disgust.

Ginny looked to her sister, "Who did they get to replace you Mia?"

The answer walked by giggling, causing Mia to groan, "Lavender Brown."

"Oh that's not going to be a good thing," Ginny and Luna had both been named prefects, and with Ron they felt dread growing in their guts.

"At least the DA will be helping to patrol the train, means you won't be gone all the time," Neville tried to cheer them up, he was wearing his DA coin as a badge.

Harry played with his Quidditch Captain badge as he chuckled at Draco's coin, "And good old Draco here gets the best job under the sun."

The coin was just like the DA coins, and was linked with them too, but it was different from the others as it signified him as Mia and the twins' personal bodyguard. The blonde held his head high, proud of his position, "You're just jealous."

"Damn right," the train started off then and the others all rose, "Suppose we should go and get our jobs. Nev, do us a favour and stay here, with no one really guarding the train some others might get the idea they can get to Mia and Draco."

"Will do," the once bumbling wizard now stood just outside of the compartment door, his wand at the ready.

The brunette sighed and curled up against her friend, her head resting in the crook of his neck, "Wake me if anyone tries to attack please."

"Promise," Draco chuckled, moving so that he was holding her easier.

Outside of the compartment, Neville looked in and grinned to himself, he was happy that his good friend was at ease enough to sleep and also that she looked to be at peace. Turning his eyes back to the hallway, he glared at the approaching Slytherin prefect of his year, Pansy Parkinson sneering back at him, "What are you looking at traitor?"

"A worthless slut who can't hide the markings placed on her by a soulless monster," he could easily see the dark mark on her inner forearm.

She had gone for her wand only to have the blonde's blazing beneath her pug nose. Blaise Zabini tugged on her arm, "He's not worth it Pansy."

It was almost like she was going to go when she said, "You tell Draco that he'd better watch himself and that slut mudblood, traitors are the worst scum around. But those bastards could easily be raised to be proper."

Not even Blaise could stop it, Neville had the fat witch up off her feet by her neck, her face turning red with every second as he growled in her face, "You ever threaten my friends or my nieces again and my face will be the last thing you ever see. You are a disgusting and vile creature that is no better than the halfblood master you worship. Be sure to tell him that if he tried to come after Mia, Draco or the girls, he had better be ready to die because we sure as hell won't let them come to harm, even if it means our own deaths. Understood?"

"Yes," she wheezed out before being flung down the hallway.

After making sure they were both gone, Neville returned to his post, turning to look inside when he heard his name, "Hmm?"

"Neville, thank you," that was all Draco said before going back to his book.

It was all that needed to be said, Neville nodding and standing tall in front of the door holding members of his family.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, though a member of the family remained at the door the entire time, they had been told by Neville what had happened and weren't taking any chances, hell Mia had two escorts to the toilet every hour. It seemed as though everyone on the train knew that she was pregnant halfway through the trip, not that anyone was able to talk to her about it as her escorts were rather forceful.

At the station, Mia had shot off and given Hagrid a huge hug, the man tenderly touching her stomach before letting her go on her way. The squeeze in the compartment was nothing compared to that of the 4 seater carriages, Mia was in her spot on Draco while Nev and Ron were playing seat to Ginny and Luna respectively. As it was a warm and clear night the carriages were open, and when they saw the castle in all of its glory, all bar the redhead pair of the group sighed at returning home.

The murmurs were far louder as they head inside, mainly due to the fact that Mia was wearing a plain black dress under her robes as well as the fact she and Draco had their arms back around each other's waists again. With the other 5 playing guards, they all stepped into the castle and instantly stopped as not only Mia's clothes but Draco's also changed, "What the bloody hell?!"

They were all expecting Mia's to gain Gryffindor colours as she entered, as it had, but Draco's formerly silver and green crest was now scarlet and gold. Mia shook her head, the others starting to giggle, "It would seem you are far braver than you are cunning and deceitful. Hogwarts herself believes you belong with us lions than you do with the snakes, which I am happy for because that was the only place we couldn't watch out for you."

"Oh Severus is going to scream," Draco practically doubled over in laughter, "Just think of the looks on Lucius and Narcissa's faces."

That broke them, all 7 of them were busting their guts in the entryway of Hogwarts, causing a traffic jam so bad that Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, came up and called over their laughing, "Move it or lose it people!"

"Damn, sorry," quickly they moved into the castle and the Great Hall.

Dropping Luna off at the Ravenclaw table, the rest of them head towards the last table, the blonde gulping, "Enemy territory."

"Not anymore it's not," Ron said from across the empty dishes, "Now this is home."

"Hey, what's Malfoy doing here?" Seamus Finnegan asked from a few seats down.

"He's one of us now, spread it down the table please," Ginny called back.

Draco watched in amazement as the information was distributed and how most people either shrugged neutrally or gave him a nod. Mia could see his confusion and took his hand under the table, squeezing it gently, "See everyone knows that you were worst with us sitting here, so if we accept you then they will also, or they just won't care. You've joined the pride, we're not going to betray you or let others attack you without giving them one hell of a fight."

"I blame you for this," he grinned at her, touching their foreheads together, "And I also thank you for this."

"I did nothing, you're the one who decided to change for the better, to do what was right instead of what was easy. You changed Hogwarts' mind, not me."

"Yeah but I wouldn't have had a reason to change if you hadn't trusted me to tell me about these two," his hand ghosted over her bump.

Mia just sighed, she knew she wouldn't win, so relaxed against him as the headmaster did his usual start of term announcement. As soon as the tables were groaning with food, she saw in the corner of her eyes the two biggest gossips in the entire school stand, "Oh god no."

"How could you hide this from us? How far along are you? Boy or girl? Have you chosen a name? Who's the father? Is it Malfoy? How long have you been dating?" Lavender and her gossip god friend Parvati Patil bombarded her with questions as soon as they were within hearing range.

She tried to ignore them until their hands reached out and went to touch her bump. Just as she was going for her wand, Draco had slapped the offending appendages, wound his arms protectively around the brunette, pulling her into his lap, and glared at the gossips, "How dare you try and touch Mia without her approval."

"Please, we've been roommates for years, she doesn't care," Lavender tried.

While wands were still away, the other 4 Gryffindors were on their feet, their own glares joining in, Harry's words cold as ice, "Go sit back down and never try to touch Mia again or we won't stop with just words. Let it be known Lavender, I will be asking Professor McGonagall if it is allowed to not have a female prefect for our year."

Her badge being on the line seemed to make the witch move, dragging her friend towards the seats they had vacated. As soon as they were gone, the others sat back down and Draco let Mia return to her place, smiling at them, "Fiona and Gwen have no chance of having boyfriends until they're 50, do they?"

"Better chance of sprouting wings from their butt cheeks and flying around the world," Neville said with a straight face.

"Good to know"

After dinner, the houses head to their areas in the castle, Mia and Draco embracing their friends just outside of the great hall, before heading towards the library. Just up from their favourite room of the castle the pair found a gorgeous woman with black as night hair and large wings coming from her arms, "Ma'am, are you the goddess Isis?"

"That I am child," she spoke perfect English, she'd obviously been in the castle for a long time, her eyes softening when she spotted the twins, "You are glowing with your pregnancy."

"Thank you ma'am," Mia yawned widely, "Oh, I apologise."

Isis waved her off, "It is but a sign you are giving everything to those you carry. If you assign a password, I can allow you both to enter."

"New beginnings," Draco said.

"How wonderful," the portrait swung open and the pair stepped inside.

The suite was a tasteful combination of the four houses in colour. There was a lounge, a small library area with desks, a nursery, large bathroom and a single bedroom. Walking in there, they found two beds, their trunks at the end of them, "It would seem that the castle knew this was the way to have it."

"Yes it would," the blonde yawned himself, quickly grabbing out his night clothes and groaning slightly at the lion on them, "This is going to be an interesting term."

Mia chuckled, pulling out the large shirt of Draco's she had stolen as her sleep shirt and some boxers, "That is the biggest understatement in all of history my friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Mia was praising all of the deities about again that Harry had gotten enough marks to get into NEWT potions, because otherwise Draco would have been in there without any of the family, on the class list there were only 12 students and she wasn't actually attending. Not that it mattered, with only Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini in the class for the snakes, they were outnumbered by DA members, who were going to defend the blonde.

Hogwarts hadn't had such a gossip fest as it was the first day of classes. That morning it was announced that the previously unnamed professor for DADA would be none other than Nymphadora Tonks, who had cheekily waved at her from the podium. At that same breakfast 4 arrests were made by her colleagues, Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle from Slytherin and Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw had their dark marks exposed for all to see before their wands were snapped and they were dragged from the castle heading to a far darker place.

At lunch Lavender's prefect badge had been removed and McGonagall had made the announcement that both Slytherin and Gryffindor were going to be down a prefect from the 6th years. Mia had been very grateful for her potions lesson off, after Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and DADA, she was buggered and had passed out on the lounge for a nap before dinner.

On the 5th of the month, a party was held in the suite for Draco's 17th birthday, the blonde receiving what he thought was the greatest gift ever, a hand woven winter robe from Molly and Arthur. He hung it up proudly on the rack, ready to wear it once it started getting cool. A fortnight later they were all back and celebrating Mia's 17th, everyone laughing that the next one would be Ron's and they would probably have the girls arriving around then.

Despite the extra weight, needing to be all but carried from her DADA classes because that was the one class she wouldn't hold back in, and needing to pee all the time, the weeks flew past. Dumbledore had given approval for the DA to be reformed, though it was to be held in the great hall or outside if the weather permitted. With an auror as a professor, as well as a duel master, everyone was progressing wonderfully, even though Mia was forced to either oversee while sitting in Dumbledore's chair or use the ink dummies with Draco.

Then at the start of October, on the only morning in the week that the blonde was able to sleep in, Mia had crawled into bed with him and shook him until he was up, "Hmm? Mia?"

"They're kicking me," her face was pure bliss as she took his hand, placing them over her active twins, "Can you feel them?"

All tiredness was gone, and Draco had his head resting on the top of the bump and a hand over them, "They're so strong."

"Don't I know it, little sods woke me up by beating on my kidneys," Mia laughed, one hand joining her friend's while her other carded through his long blonde hair, "I wanted you to be the first to feel them."

Kissing the exposed skin above where he knew the twins were, Draco moved to be at eye level with the witch, cradling her face, "Thank you Mia."

"You are their brother after all," she blushed, "But…"

"But what?"

Her eyes dipped as she all but whispered, "I would rather if they looked to you as a father."

His hand froze and his voice was thick as he said, "I'm no father, a Malfoy…"

"A Malfoy what?" Mia asked with a touch of anger, "Can't be a loving father? You already are Draco, the way your eyes light up whenever you're talking about the girls, how protective you are over them and me, and I know that you spent time with mum to learn how to take care of newborn twins. These girls are going to have the best uncles, aunts, grandparents and even a great grandfather but what they are going to a daddy to wrap around their little fingers, to go to when they scrape their knees, to teach them how boys are supposed to treat them, and to be there when they go on into the world and find love themselves."

"And you want that to be me?"

"Of course"

A tear escaped from his eyes as he nodded, "I'd be honoured but first I need to do something."

"What's that?"

"Kiss their mother," he grinned cheekily before moving forward.

The kiss was barely a grazing of the lips together but it was enough for them, both had large smiles as their foreheads rest together, "I rather think their mother liked that."

"Good because I've wanted to do that for a while now"

"And why didn't you?"

Draco's pale skin tinged with pink, "Well I was rather afraid that it would drive you away. I would have handled never having you if it meant I was near you but I couldn't handle not having you and not being around you."

"Then I said all those nice things about you and it gave you the courage? I'm happy," Mia giggled as one girl pressed on a ticklish spot, "Our girls seem to be also."

"Our girls," the blonde made sure the witch was comfortable before going back to his spot near her growing bump, "I like the sound of that."

When Harry came to find them a few hours later, he found Mia fast asleep, her finger laced with the blonde hair of Draco, who was asleep with his arms protectively wrapped around her and his head resting above her bump. Smiling happily, he let them sleep though did go straight to the headmaster to make a copy of the memory, the twins would definitely want it for their creations.


	16. Chapter 16

The family was overjoyed at Mia and Draco getting together, though some were happier than the others, mainly Tonks and Remus who had won the pool about when they would finally see reason and become a couple. No one was forgetting the war that was going on in their community, the deaths and attacks were listed in the Daily Prophet, the new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour declaring that he was doing the best he could to counteract the damage done by his predecessor's inabilities. Susan Bones had left for a week in early September, her aunt and guardian DMLE Head Amelia Bones had been killed by Death Eaters in her home. When she had come back, the strawberry blonde had been a force to be reckoned with at the DA meetings.

Mia and Draco would attend Order meetings every week, learning that their fireplace had the Floo Network connected. Albus had told the blonde the location of headquarters the morning before the first meeting during term, announcing his placement in the Order at that same meeting. There had been the same few objectors but no one truly went against their leader, and they definitely didn't want to face the wrath of the pregnant witch again.

Halloween that year went without incident, something that shocked the Golden Trio as they hadn't had a peaceful one in all of their 6 years at the school, their group of 7 spending the entire night at the ready in the Isis suite. As Christmas drew nearer thoughts turned to how the break would be spent, especially considering the war.

"My father is on a yearlong expedition in Sweden in search of creatures for the paper," Luna explained as she charmed snowballs to hang on the trees in the great hall.

It was the first Saturday in December and the septet were sitting out in the latest blanket of snow creating decorations for Hagrid's huge trees that he was bringing inside. Of course, the holidays came up as the first subject. Neville said, "With all of the fighting, I sent my Nan to Italy to stay with her sister, even with all of the wards we have I doubt Longbottom Manor will be standing after it's all over."

"You got all of the irreplaceable things out right?" Harry asked, getting a nod in reply, "Then all you will lose is a building. Something that can be rebuilt and filled with even more happy memories once we are at peace again."

"Damn right mate," Ron added, slapping the large Gryffindor on the shoulder, "We'll even help you out with it."

"You better or I'll get Mia onto you," Neville laughed, "What are you guys doing for the holidays?"

"Mum's already got everyone organised, all 7 of us are staying at the Burrow," Ginny could see the others counting rooms and wiped their worries, "There's apparently a large tent out in the yard that will hold all of us as Ron and my rooms are going to be in use."

"Who by?" Harry asked.

The elder redhead cleared his throat and began, "Starting in my room we have dearest Charles, who is returning from the dragons for the holidays. Then we have Moony who is staying in William and Charles' bedroom, he was unable to run from the invite. Frederick and George shall occupy their own rooms while William will be in traitorous Percival's room. And finally in darling Ginevra's room we are hosting William's fiancée Miss Fleur Delacour."

"Tonks will be bunking with us also, she refused to boot any of the others out of their rooms," the witch finished for her brother.

The group were laughing their heart out, and all were nodding in agreement that they would be going, not that they had much of a choice as Molly would track them down and take them by the ears if they tried to do anything else.

After classes were finished on the 20th, Mia and Draco head down the path to outside of Hogwarts' grounds, the others were already at the Burrow as they were able to take the Floo but the witch had to stop a month earlier. Having flown through their apparition licencing test, both were fully capable of popping to the Burrow, Draco had been there a few times already, but the wizard insisted on doing it.

Holding his girlfriend of almost 3 months to him, able to feel their girls beating away at his own stomach, the blonde kissed Mia and did a slight pivot. They landed on the front lawn of the house still kissing but pulled apart at the laughter coming behind them, "Our family is laughing at us."

"They're just jealous that I have three gorgeous females and they don't," Draco chuckled as he walked with her into the warm house.

"Let me look at you both," Molly pushed her way through the mass to see the couple waiting for her, "Perfection."

They blushed deeply as she held them both, giving her a peck on the cheek before standing straight again, "Happy Christmas Mum."

It had taken a few beatings over the head but Draco was finally able to call the redhead parents mum and dad, they weren't going to let him get away with their first names or using Mr and Mrs, they were only ever going to be mum and dad. Hell, Molly had shown the wizard more love in their first true meeting than Narcissa had his entire life.

"Come on you lot, Mia is free from the manual labour but the rest of you aren't so get to work," Arthur gave the order as he came and held the pair also, "I can't remember the last time we had so many people in the house."

"It's love dad, that will always bring people together," the brunette said as she float Molly's old rocking chair out onto the back bricks so she could oversee the work, "I'll make sure they don't slack off."

He kissed her head as he helped her into the seat, "I know love, just remember to keep warm."

She summoned over a blanket from the freshly dried laundry, wrapping up in it, "Promise."

The work that was going on was getting a marquee up beside the tent that would house 8 people. The 6 who were able to legally use magic were doing that while everyone else was on pole and pike duty. It was almost up when the wind changed and Harry, Ron and Neville dropped their parts, "Damnit guys!"

"Fleur!" Mia called out, "Can I ask you something please?"

"Of course," the French witch eagerly jogged over to her, "Thank you for that."

With a flick, the brunette conjured a chair for her friend, "No problem, only reason Charlie and the twins stayed in place was because they only got a slight hint."

Fleur tilt her head and looked at Draco, "What about Seigneur Malfoy?"

"What stops most men from acting like fools around you?"

She thought about it, "It is usually fatherhood. Ah but of course, my apologies, I forgot William telling me of your relationship."

"That's alright Fleur, you have enough to worry about with a wedding to plan not to mention joining this large, insane and brilliant family, that takes a little while to get use to"

"Oui, you are correct, though I do not think that William's mother and sister like me"

Mia reached out and held her hands, "That is because they think you are toying with him and they are very protective. He is their eldest son and brother, it is to be expected that they would be wary but do not let that stop you, make sure you are strong and prove to everyone that your love for one another is a bond that will not be broken. Bill is such a brilliant man and he deserves someone just as brilliant, and he found that in you Fleur. Personally, I can't wait until you are married because that means I have another strong sister."

Fat tears rolled down the perfect face of the part-Veela witch as she embraced the brunette, "And I cannot wait to have a sister as strong as you are Mia."

"Fleur love, we got it up!" Bill called over happily, the marquee finally erected.

"I think that's your cue," Mia watched as the blonde raced to her fiancé and kissed him passionately, chuckling with the rocking of her chair.


	17. Chapter 17

The night that the teens arrived, a large meal was held in celebration, the twins letting off some of their newest fireworks, Mia falling asleep in her boyfriend's arms before they had started. Draco carried her to their bed, everyone but Molly knew that they had been sharing a bed the past couple months due to nightmares the brunette had been having, and fell asleep holding her to him.

Tonks came around the next day, Remus a few hours afterwards, and Mia had noticed there was something wrong instantly but unable to put her finger on it. It wasn't until the day before Christmas Eve, when she heard Tonks crying to Molly and then later on Remus talking to Arthur that she understood and got incredibly pissed off. With all off the work that was going on for the meal on Christmas, everyone stopped in mid movement as the brunette slammed her cane down to help get up from her seat.

She was pissed that the cane was back in use but she truly needed it at times, though as she moved herself through the Burrow kitchen and dining room, one hand on her cane and the other resting on her large bump, the teen was considering it be used for a weapon. The family was unsure of what was going on as Mia hadn't lost her temper for a long time and definitely not with them, so not even Molly was returning to what she had been doing.

Remus had been buried in the closet, searching for some last minute decorations while Tonks was helping Ginny and Luna with the presents that needed to be moved. Standing in front of the kneeling werewolf, Mia gave him a swift hit over the head with her free hand and grabbed his ear, "With me Moony."

"Ow shit, Mia!" The man scrambled to remain attached to his ear as she moved without letting him get to his feet.

Now everyone else was relaxing, knowing who the other person would be, she knew too so was already tensed when the stubbed toe happened, "Christ girl!"

"Don't even think about it Nymphadora," Mia could see the woman was about to apparate off, "I will track you to the ends of the earth. We're going to have a little family talk."

Draco placed the plates he had been holding onto the table, following on behind as he knew this was going to take a lot out of his girlfriend. They walked to the marquee and the adults were planted into a chair each, the blonde conjured a taller seat for the brunette, "Don't mind me."

"Thank you Draco," Mia said pleasantly before glaring at her two friends, seeing them wince, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Helping Molly get the house ready, or we were until ears were tugged and toes were stubbed," Remus answered, the cane end tapping him on the head none-to-gently, "Oi!"

"What I meant was why are you both denying yourselves the greatest feeling under the sun?" Her anger was still there but it was ebbing, "I've heard you both talking to mum and dad. You both love each other, and know that you love each other, and yet because you are being a coward Moony the pair of you are suffering."

The man narrowed his eyes slightly at her, "I am not a coward Hermione Black. I am saving Dora from a life of misery. I'm too old for her, cursed, broke."

"Which means absolutely nothing when it comes to the heart Remus John Lupin! Bill and Fleur are 7 years apart in age, hell Hagrid and Madam Maxime are 30 years in difference but still care deeply for each other. As for being a werewolf and broke, do you think so little of Tonks that you think that would make an iota of difference as to whether she would give her love to you?" Mia carefully rose and walked to stand in front of her friend, "Now you look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love Tonks, then I will stop bugging you."

"You are a right pain in my arse, you know that Mia?" Remus said softly to her, "I can't say it and you know it."

"Then why the hell won't you just kiss her?"

Instead of answering, the man rose and offered his hand to Tonks, who took it, calling over his shoulder, "I won't have an audience."

"Too bad," Tonks laughed, jumping on him as soon as they were in sight of the house, and everyone inside, their lips pressed together as they fell backwards onto the ground.

Draco walked up to the brunette and gave her a kiss, a large grin on his face, "You scared everyone in there."

"You too?"

"Nope, I knew you weren't mad at me, I've done nothing wrong," the blonde chuckled as they head back inside, dodging the still kissing couple on the ground, "I've been good all term."

"Outside of pranking the Slytherins that is"

"Doesn't count, it was a family affair"

Mia laughed, "Of course it was. Now get back to work."

"At once my lady," everyone was chuckling as Draco bowed before going back to getting plates together.

The brunette sat back in her chair and watched them all moving around, having fun even when working, being the family she loved so dearly. She needed it, lately she had been having the worst nightmares that something was going to happen to them, not even sleeping with Draco holding her kept them completely away but they helped. She just hoped that whatever it was didn't end with one of her family dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen and Fiona must have known what the day was because they had their mother up early in the morning, Mia bursting with an energy that had been escaping her for months. Draco groused because if his girlfriend was up he had to be, and Christmas was the one day that he should be allowed to sleep until he wanted to get up. It wasn't as though they were going to have any say in the matter in the coming years.

As soon as Molly saw them up and about, and the energy that her eldest daughter had, she got them to work. Draco was in charge of cooking, everyone knew that the brunette was as useless in the kitchen as an elephant, while Mia would be floating large trays of food out to the tables that were in the marquee. Before that though, she was on wake up duty.

Blankets were summoned off, snow floated from window sills to toes, and numerous curses aimed at the bubbly witch but when they saw her looking half alive and wearing a bright red dress with two big bows around her bump, the bad moods were lifted. The surprises though were finding Fleur sleeping with Bill and Tonks was had spent the night of the full moon with Remus in his room, Mia promising not to say anything about it.

Breakfast was full of talking, Christmas carols, and even thrown food when the twins were trying to get Ron's attention. It was also when the jumpers were handed out. Molly had outdone herself this year, everyone at the table received one, including her future daughter-in-law even though the woman was still frosty towards her. When Mia pulled hers on though, she laughed and stood so everyone could see. As well as the large H on her chest, there was an F and G over the growing twins. She walked around the table and held the woman, "Thanks Mum."

"You are more than welcome my dear," Molly said back.

With a huge pile of presents waiting under the tree, as soon as the meal was over the table was moved and chairs formed into an arc. Arthur took his job as sorter and deliverer, and soon there was a decent stack in front of everyone. At Christmas, there were no ages, wrapping paper was torn to shreds by all of them.

Mia found a large supply of knitted baby clothes from Molly, Ginny and Luna, a custom-made Gryffindor scarf that could be used as a nursing cover from Fleur and Bill, a dragon leather nappy bag from Charlie, Ron gave her a baby Quidditch set with two stuffed brooms, Neville's was alive and in the form of her own ginger plant getting the wizard a thankful grin, and the twins had added onto their huge creations. Hagrid's gift to her was a large trench coat like his own, the pockets all enchanted to carry more than they seemed, and she smiled as she remember him telling her about carrying Harry in one of his pockets when delivering him to Dumbledore all those years ago.

Remus, Arthur, Harry and Draco though hadn't placed their gifts to her under the tree, wanting to given them to her personally. Her father stepped forward first, a small box and large box in hand, "In a family with so much love, and so many members, it is incredibly important to know that we are all safe. These will help."

Mia carefully opened the large box first, removing a mantle clock with double dials, giggling because it had needed it to hold everyone. In the smaller box was a pocket watch that had the Weasley, Potter, Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood, Hagrid and Lupin crests pressed into the front and back. Inside was a smaller version of the clock, "It's beautiful. Thank you Dad."

They embraced warmly and Arthur winced as he pierced her thumb to add her and the twins onto both clocks, three new hands popping up between Harry and Draco, "If anyone's hand goes to the bad ones, your watch with get hot and how only their hand. Mind you, considering the climate we find ourselves in, they probably won't move from mortal danger until the war is over."

"I understand"

Remus came over next, his gift not wrapped but in a velvet pouch, "This is a special medallion."

When the brunette removed it from the pouch, she could feel the magic in it pounding into her hands, "What is it?"

"A wolf pack medallion. See I don't officially have a pack but in the last war I defeated Greyback in a battle, making me an alpha. It gives me the ability to make these protection medallions, they will keep you safe from werewolves, only another alpha can harm you and I am unaware of another in all of the UK. There is a catch though."

"What's that?" Mia watched Remus move to the other 6, giving them their own medallions.

"Well, you don't exactly wear it around your neck. Once you accept it, it sort of sinks into you, making a tattoo where it entered," the werewolf cringed as he heard Molly's annoyed shriek.

"Remus Lupin!"

Arthur calmed his wife, "Dearest, they are old enough to know what they're doing and it is not harming them."

Even though still infuriated, the woman gave a single nod, the teens all eager to accept the honour, "How do we do this?"

"I would suggest choosing the location carefully, it is permanent after all"

Ginny and Luna had the same idea, quickly settling on their forearms, where the dark mark was usually seen. Nev, Ron and Harry all picked their upper arms, the metal sitting unevenly on their muscles. Draco had to think, proud of the honour and wanting to make everyone aware of it, he chose the back of his wand hand. Mia though had been the fastest of the lot, removing her jumper and undoing the top button of her dress, pressing it against her heart, "What now?"

"Tap it three times with your wands," seeing the wariness of the underage 5, Remus calmed their fears, "It isn't picked up as underage magic."

With that cleared up, all of them tapped in time, feeling a slight burn as the medallions sank into them, and large grins on their faces at the final product. It was wolf howling at the full moon behind him, very beautiful. All of them embraced the man before he sat back in his seat, getting poked by his new love.

Harry was next and he stood behind her, placing a thin gold chain around her neck, "So you never forget your family loves you, in this life and beyond."

The chain had come to rest between her breasts, so lifting it out she saw a smaller version of a Remembrall. As she held it, thinking of Harry as she was going to ask him about it, she noticed the smoke began to swirl and she watched the memory of their first meeting on the train, a loving smile on her face, "Thank you Harry, I'll never take it off."

"I know," he kissed her head before going back to finish opening his own gifts.

Before she could give Draco his gift, the only one she had kept back, the teen had her on her feet and out of the marquee, heading back towards the house for a touch of privacy. Once they were seated, Mia spoke first, "It's not much but I knew it was the right thing."

Draco opened the jeweller's box to reveal a braided leather necklace with 4 platinum discs at the bottom. Holding them up, he could read the names on them, "Draco Scorpius, Hermione Juniper, Gwendolyn Dora, and Fiona Ruby. It is brilliant."

He had her help him put it on, tenderly touching each of the discs before passing over her gift. When she looked inside, she gave a giggle, "Great minds think alike it would seem."

Instead of a necklace, the blonde had gone for a charm bracelet that was fastened with a padlock, he had the keys in his hand. The bracelet itself was platinum while the heart shaped discs were gold, two small rubies were on their names while pink diamonds were on the twins'. Passing over the keys after locking the chain, he said, "The padlock to my heart, it is there as long as you desire."

"That long hey?" Mia laughed, kissing her boyfriend passionately, "I love it."

They were sitting like that when the first explosion shook the front lawn, Harry instantly racing out and screaming, "Get Mia to safety!"

"They've put up a ward, run for the orchard!" Bill called out, already trying to bring down the wards.

Draco had the witch in his arms instantly, running past their family and into the orchard at the rear of the property. Mia had been firing all different curses as they moved, aiming for the Death Eaters who were coming around the back of the house, her heart breaking at leaving her family two fighters down. As soon as they were outside of the ward, the wizard put her to her feet, and the witch kissed him hard, "I'm sorry Draco but they need you more than I do right now. I promise to be safe and apparate away. _Depulso_."

"Mia!" The blonde screamed as he soared over the tree tops and back towards the fight.

The witch prayed he landed softly and took a few steps to get her balance. She was just about to apparate off when she heard the cracking of twigs and realised what was happening. The curses were flying instantly but they stopped as her wand flew from her hands, landing behind her. Before she could summon it back, her body went stiff and she began to float out of the tree line.

As she breached the trees, she saw the monster who had caused so much pain, a disgusting grin on his face, "So you are the mudblood who carries the Malfoy line on? Potter's mudblood?"

"I am Lady Hermione Juniper Black, the last of the proud Black family line, and if you even think about hurting my family you will suffer a fate far worse than any you have delivered onto your innocent victims," Mia said strongly, staring death at the bringer of death.

"You live up to your reputation, perhaps after you give birth I will keep you around," Voldemort looked her from top to bottom, "We've got what we came for, we're going."

As she was abducted by Portkey, the witch sent out a silent plea that her family was safe and sound, and that they would find her soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco had known as soon as he hit the ground with a roll that something was wrong but was forced to battle with the rest of the family. They had taken down the two Lestrange brothers when suddenly the other Death Eaters left via Portkey. Bill had been injured by Greyback, thankfully it wasn't a full moon and he would just have minor changes, he was taken to Hogwarts by his fiancée and Charlie.

Molly saw the blonde first, "Where is Mia?"

"She banished me back here, we have to get to the orchard, something is wrong," as a unit, the group ran through the trees.

It was Remus who spot her wand first, passing it to Draco, who pocketed it, "She's been taken."

"Voldemort was here," Harry was holding his head, the pain was enough proof of that, "He wants Fiona and Gwen."

"We need to get her back, now!" Molly ordered.

The teens, Remus and Tonks all shook their heads, "No, Mia is strong enough to keep all three of them safe, if Voldemort wants the twins he won't let them be harmed. If we barge in now, they're all dead and so are we. We need to get the Order together, rally the troops, there is a good chance we'll be going into the deciding battle when we get Mia."

With the woman being dragged back to their home by her just as distraught husband, Remus and Tonks began searching for any residual magic that could tell them where the witch was, the twins popped off to alert Dumbledore, and the 6 teenagers all prayed before heading back through the orchard.

While Draco had a Dreamless Sleep Potion forced down his throat, Mia was being shown the room she would be imprisoned in until she was rescued. It wasn't bad, she could have found herself in the cells, there was a comfortable bed, a closet full of maternity clothes, and a large bathroom. There were also a large number of books for her to read through. Voldemort had shown her personally, the witch had the horrid feeling she intrigued him enough to overlook her blood status, a sickening thought.

"You are restricted to these rooms unless otherwise escorted out, the wards will not harm your children but they will harm you should you attempt to breach them. The books in your bookcase will be replaced after you have finished them. Your potions will be delivered every evening, they are to be taken promptly with your meal or else you will be punished. You have my word that you will not come to harm if you obey the rules set in place. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Tom," Mia said with a smirk, enjoying the look that went over him, "Why do you want my children? They won't be pure of blood, though we both know that it isn't exactly a requirement, is it?"

"They will be mine to raise purely dark, to rule over the world I have created when I am not here, they are the children formed in darkness after all"

"You know you're going to fail, deep within whatever is left of your soul you know that my family will come for me and succeed in killing you," she looked into his red eyes, "I would make peace with your maker Tom, you'll be getting judged by him soon enough, if you show remorse you may even find peace."

Voldemort smirked, "Such high beliefs of a bunch of teenagers, blood traitors, beasts and fools. Your first lot of potions will arrive tonight. Happy Christmas Black."

Growling, Mia didn't bother wasting her energy on him, instead went around the room and wandlessly checking everything for curses. Finding nothing, she settled in the rocking chair by the window and cradled her bump while playing memories stored in her necklace, "Don't worry, Daddy will find us and we'll be saved."

By the time a meeting was called, the Burrow was packed away, all irreplaceable items were in trunks bound for Gringotts, and the family was moving into Grimmauld Place. Bill was already there with his brother and fiancée, fast asleep on the lounge, bandages all over his face and arms. Fleur got the respect she had been fighting for by stating she was beautiful enough for the two of them and would never be leaving Bill, Molly and Ginny realising they had been wrong about her.

Albus rocked up with Luna and Neville, letting them in on the secret, and no one commented about the underage teens, "We have a situation of the utmost importance. 3 hours ago, Mia Black was abducted during an attack on the Burrow, one that was most likely a diversion to drive her somewhere safe and alone."

"She wasn't alone until she banished me back to the battle," Draco said sadly.

"And had you been there, Voldemort would have struck you down and still taken Mia," Harry comforted his friend, "She's been worried for days something was going to happen, probably had an inkling when she sent you away."

"So that's what happened," Snape said, his voice somewhat sad as he walked into the room, "I've been ordered to make potions suited for a pregnant witch."

"You know where Mia is?" Ron asked hopefully.

The man nodded but squashed any thoughts of a battle, "It is not going to be easy to get her. The Dark Lord is no fool, he has werewolves, Dementors, a giant and 2 dozen Death Eaters all on the property. Not to mention the alerting wards around the perimeter."

"We know that it won't be easy sir," Harry said, his respect for the man had grown this past term after talking to Draco about his godfather, "Is he still at the Riddle house in Little Hangleton?"

"After Malfoy Manor was destroyed," the man shot a look at his godson, "He had little choice but return to the house. Thanks to the giant and Dementors, the entire town is empty, though Greyback had his 'fun' before they were allowed through."

Remus sunk into his seat, "How many did he get?"

"Bit about 30 women and girls, only 10 survived, of them 7 are adults. I don't need to tell you why he only chose females," Severus looked ill at just the thought, "They are to be used for bait in battle."

"Are you going to be taking Mia her potions?" Ginny asked.

"If I am allowed"

"If you do, can you tell her that we are coming but we have to wait until we have a plan?" Neville requested.

"And that we love her," Fred added.

George continuing, "And the girls."

The potions master nodded, "I will."

He left soon after, the potions needed to be started, and Hagrid spoke up, "You have Grawp and I for that giant."

"Madam Maxime will join if asked," Fleur put in, "And I can ask my cousins to join in battle, they are full Veela."

"I'm sure we could ask the house elves of Hogwarts if they wanted to help, if only to assist the wounded," Harry suggested, remembering Dobby, "They can get into places that most humans can't."

"The goblins will help," a very soft voice said from the couch, Bill not even bothering to move, "After the last attack on their people, King Ragnok said he would side with us if asked."

Albus nodded, he was pleased that his people were working so well, "We need to look over the grounds, learn as much as we can before going into battle. We also need a timeframe. How long does Mia have until she is due?"

"They aren't due until March but it could change quickly, especially if Mia gets too stressed," Draco said, holding onto his orb tightly, happy that his girls seemed content, "When we go in, we're going to have to have Madam Pomfrey on alert."

"The next full moon is the 23rd of January Albus, we don't want to go a week either side, we just don't have the same numbers as they do in that aspect," Remus said.

"We're due back at school the 5th and the DA is going to want to be there sir, we've been training for this battle and they're going to be at the battle to save Mia even if you refuse," Luna told her headmaster.

"Very well, we need scouting missions done on the grounds and surrounding town, see if there is a safe area for us to arrive at and then get, unseen, to the house. Round up the different groups and explain that we will be going into battle within the month hopefully. Bill, Miss Delacour, find as many curse-breakers as you can to help with the wards, we need to get in without announcing it. Mr Malfoy," Albus bent forward to look at the blonde directly, "You watch your daughters. If they get ready to come, we are going to have to move fast."

Draco gave a swift nod, "Of course sir."

The meeting broke up and the blonde head outside, looking at the clear winter day, allowing his tears to fall unabashedly. He knew that the others had joined him, he could feel their hands clasping somewhere on him, and they grieved over the missing member of their family, but certain that she would be back with them soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus hadn't been the one to deliver Mia her potions that first night or any night for her first week of capture, it had been Voldemort, who had sat with her to make certain she consumed everything in front of her. But on the same day that she was supposed to be returning to Hogwarts, the man came in with her potions and food, "Miss Black, I have a message for you. I was told to tell you that your family will be coming for you as soon as they have a plan, and that they love you and the girls."

"Thank you Professor Snape," she gave her food the same check but didn't with her potions, she trusted the man, "Were you ordered to watch me eat also?"

"No but it would not seem odd given how long the Dark Lord has spent doing the same thing," Severus got comfortable in a seat, "Did you have a response to your message?"

The brunette nodded, "Tell them that I am not being harmed, the twins are fine, no contractions, and I expect my wand to be with Draco the second he gets to me, I've learnt a few new curses I want to try out."

He gave a bark of laughter, "Very well."

Once her food was gone, Mia passed over the tray and sighed, "I suppose you just came from the feast?"

"I did"

"Was my abduction announced?"

"It was, the response was rather frightening, I don't think I have seen so many Hufflepuffs looking murderous," Severus rose and went to the door, "Until next time Miss Black."

Mia gave him a parting smile before going over to the bed, slipping off her robe to reveal the silk night gown she was given for her sleepwear. Thankful the blankets were warmed, she slipped off to sleep, her hand under her pillow and holding onto the steak knife that had been on her plate.

She didn't know what the time was, there were clouds covering the moon and only dim candle lights in the hall of the house. The sensation of being watched had woken her up, and her eyes scanned the room, her grip tightening when she saw the disgusting yellow teeth gleaming from a stray beam of light, "Greyback."

"Hello pretty girl," the werewolf came nearer to her, standing at the foot of her bed, "You sure do look as delicious as you smell."

"Go away, your master will be pissed if you hurt me"

He pounced onto the bed, roughly running into her bump and pinning her shoulders to the mattress, "He's no master of mine and no one will stop me from getting what I want."

As his teeth tore into her nighty, Mia used all of her might to slam her purloined knife into the crook of his neck, at the same time he screamed from the burn he received thanks to her mark. He scrambled from her, but Mia followed him to the door, her hands on the frame as she watched him bleed to death, "That was a gift from Remus Lupin, my pack alpha."

"What is going on here?" Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of the Potters, former brother to the Marauders, and all around bastard asked as he ran up the hall, "Greyback?"

"He tried to take what wasn't his," Mia snarled at the rat, "Want to suffer the same Pettigrew?"

"Get the dog out of here," Voldemort ordered as he strode into the witch's room, passing her the robe that hung over the end of her bed, "Cover yourself."

She only then realised that her left breast was bare for all to see, hastily throwing the robe on and doing it up, but not covering the mark that had injured Greyback, "So much for your word. If not for the protection and the knife, he would have ruined your little plan of having my twins."

"You cannot control dogs," he said simply, "Were you injured?"

"Bruising, nothing more"

Seeing the blood in the room, the Dark Lord removed the wards from the doorway, "The room must be cleaned so you shall sleep elsewhere. If you try to escape, I will kill you and remove the children from your corpse."

"Understood," summoning over her Weasley jumper, she followed her captor through the halls of the manor.

Glaring at the few Death Eaters who were around, Mia made sure to memorise what little of the floor plan she could see. Finally arriving at a drawing room, Voldemort opened a side door and led her inside, "These are my bed chambers, they are far more secure than your previous accommodations."

"Your chambers?" The horrid feeling was back again.

"You are residing here for the simple reason it is safer for my plans. Once the blood is cleared from your former room, you will return there," the man dismissed her worry, "I have no intents of becoming a rapist."

"Very well then Tom," the brunette grinned internally, as she did every time she got a cringe from the monster.

Hissing for Nagini, his very large snake familiar, Voldemort left her alone. Mia looked around and saw not much difference between her rooms and this, the books were just darker in nature in his bookcase. Taking one down, she fell onto the bed and began reading, curled onto her side, almost able to feel Draco's arms around her.

Back in their rooms, Draco was sobbing into Mia's pillow, he had walked into the suite only to find that their two beds had gone, leaving one for them to share. By his head was the orb showing his girls, they had jolted around a little before but were simply nudging each other now. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, the blonde got out of bed and head to the dungeons.

At the start of his 1st year, Severus had placed him into the wards for the man's personal quarters, so after knocking once he walked in, finding his godfather relaxing by the fire, "Unable to sleep?"

"Yes," the blonde slumped into a chair, watching the flames dancing, "Did you see Mia tonight?"

"I did and was given a reply to the message. She is unharmed, the twins are fine, no contractions and you are to make sure that the first thing she gets from you is her wand as she had not been lazy in her imprisonment, there are apparently a number of curses she has read about and wants to practice."

Draco grinned, "That's my girl. Do you know why the twins would have been jolted about around an hour ago?"

His godfather shook his head, "I was back here by then. Perhaps Miss Black went for a bath and that did it."

"Hopefully"

Severus could see the concern, "The Dark Lord is a vicious bastard but his want for those girls means that all three of them will be perfectly safe."

"And if Mia gives birth before we save her?"

"She will still be safe Draco," the man sighed as he leant forward, "Miss Black may be a muggleborne but she has not been unnoticed, he is intrigued by her and will not let harm come to her as long as she obeys the rules. So far, she is doing so easily."

Draco hated that he was relying on a monster's interest in his girlfriend to keep her alive, but knew there was little he could do at the moment, "Do you have a small vial of Dreamless?"

Severus nodded, summoning it over, "Good night Draco."

"Night Severus," the wizard made his way back to his suite, left again and went up to the Gryffindor Tower, falling asleep on the common room couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Despite their best efforts, January was not the month that they would be saving Mia, though everything was falling in place easily. Madam Maxime had placed her deputy in charge, moving to Hogwarts in mid-January to be on hand, Fleur's 10 cousins joining her and causing mayhem with the male students until they were moved into a version of the Beauxbatons carriage. Bill had gotten almost 100 goblins together who were all ready for a battle, he had been surprised when King Ragnok said they were doing it for the Lady Black as well as for revenge over their lost members.

4 other curse-breakers were called in from around the globe to assist in bringing down the wards and erect their own, all were checked backwards and forwards to make certain they weren't at all associated with the Death Eaters. Grawp had needed to be restrained when he heard that his Hermy was in trouble, and when Dobby and Winky found out about their strange human friend, they had rallied together all of the house elves to be there at the battle to get the injured and dead.

Poppy had arranged for a few of her colleagues who had worked the last war to join her in a building in Little Hangleton that the Order had cleared and set up as a hospital. As well as those who were specialised in battle healing, she had gotten the head of the maternity ward to be there, explaining that the person they were going to rescue was a near due witch pregnant with twins. The wizard had been eager to help.

At Hogwarts all communication out of the school was cancelled, the school locked down, and the DA training most of the days. Regular classes were held, and if the DA members wanted to attend they were allowed to but nearly all were intent on training so they would stop the war. The 6 teens lead the training sessions, they might not have wanted their friends in harm's way but knew that if they tried to stop them, they would still show up anyway.

Severus was relaying news back and forth, everyone pissed when hearing about the attack on Mia but happy that Greyback was dead, Remus intended on kissing the teen the second they were safe. He also calmed some of the concerns that a few people were having, Mia knew full well that it would take a while for them to get her but knew they would so wasn't worried. He had also explained that she had been staying in Voldemort's bed chambers, alone, since the attack as the monster was worried about another happening, he really wanted the twins.

After the January full moon, during which Bill hadn't changed but had been incredibly pissed the whole day, the plan was good to go. There was a Death Eater meeting scheduled for the 1st of February, the perfect time to attack as everyone wanted this to be the battle to decide the fate of the war. During that week, people began taking their Portkeys to land just outside of the town, and making their way towards the large government building that the Order had made their battle headquarters, the hospital was in the adjoining building.

Most of the professors were remaining at the school, McGonagall being force to stay as Albus was going to be in the battle, and they would make sure no one entered or left after the DA members were gone. The teenagers had arrived at the town the day after the full moon, getting joined by most of the Order, and slowly others joined them.

Finally it was the day of the meeting, and everyone was more than ready.

Mia had been tracking the days, Snape had told her when the attack would be, and was ready for it to start. Her stomach meant she wasn't able to see her toes, she hadn't been able to for months, and she couldn't exactly run, but the witch was intent on fighting in the battle, even if she had to hit the bastards over the head with her cane. She could feel the magic in the manor raise, which meant the Death Eaters were arriving for the meeting.

Knowing her captor was going to be busy, and she had a clear shot to near the entrance from this room, she unlocked the door and crept out, her cane at the ready. Moving through the drawing room, the witch grabbed up a deadly looking letter opener, thankful that she had a better weapon.

From the other side of the wall, she could hear the meeting going on, the people talking about her girls and of future attacks. She was almost at the end of her cover when Wormtail appeared suddenly. It was only due to his shock at seeing her that she got the upper hand, slicing the blade across his throat, dodging the burst of blood that came from the wound.

Seeing his wand, Mia took it and cleaned up the mess, transfiguring the body into a stone, shuddering as she used it, it made her skin crawl and would be grateful to have her wand back. Until then though, she would have to live with it. Knowing she would be exposed as soon as the battle started back up, the witch moved carefully along the wall until she almost fell into an alcove that was covered by a curtain. Stepping inside, Mia took up position and waited, praying that her family came out of the fight alive.

Around the perimeter of the property, the 5 cursebreakers were positioned to take down and then erect wards, each having a portion of the goblins, house elves, Veelas and humans. Bill was at the front gate, the full giant and two half-giants there, Dobby and Winky leading their group of house elves, Grunhot had 50 more goblins his king had told him about only that morning, Albus with Fawkes on his shoulder, and all of Mia's family.

"It's show time," Draco muttered, looking at his pocket watch, "Let's go get our girls."


	22. Chapter 22

Severus knew exactly when the battle was starting, Voldemort screamed blue bloody murder and ran from the room, heading for his quarters. The man had been slower than his fellow Death Eaters, so it wasn't noticed when he was unexpectedly summoned towards the wall, flying into an alcove that was barely big enough for the witch it was holding, "Miss Black?"

"Hey there professor," Mia grinned, adjusting her stomach to be more comfortable, "I'd like for Draco to have a godfather at the end of all this, so you need to either stay here or go and join your true side. Personally I'd rather you stayed here, at least until our people have breached the manor. That's what I'm doing."

The man nodded, "Very well."

Outside the wards had quickly been changed, their power going to the Light, and they invaded. Grawp, Hagrid, Olympe and the goblins had instantly gone after the giant, bringing him down on top of his own people. Patronuses burst from every wand, forcing the Dementors to flee and lighting up the cloud darkened day. With their numbers the werewolves were easily cut down, the few who had cowered at Remus' alpha call were stunned and taken away by the elves.

But the 6 teenagers didn't see more than flashes of these battles, they had their missions and that is what they went for. They sped through the fighting, dodging physical attacks and shielding against magical, the group were soon at the house, bursting in the doors, a barrage of spells hitting nothing but building.

When she heard them, Mia had checked to see it was clear and then moved as fast as she could out of the alcove, "Draco."

"Mia," despite the danger they were in, the blonde ran to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately, his hands cradling her much larger stomach.

Severus came out then and shot past them, heading for the battle, but not before telling Harry, "He is the only one left here. If you want to finish it, now is the time."

"Thank you sir," Harry squeezed his sister's hand when she joined the group.

With her wand back in her hand, and her family around her, Mia was the one to call out, "You lose Tom, I told you that my family would defeat you. I hope you have found some remorse for your acts or you shall be damned for all eternity."

"I haven't lost yet," Voldemort said cockily as he appeared on the other side of the room, "I still stand."

Harry's head spun, he could heard the death chant coming from Nagini while the others heard just the hissing. The large snake coiled up and sprung, aimed directly at Draco, only to be struck down by a blast of white lightning. When the smoke cleared, all of them could see Mia's eyes slowly change back from the blood red they had been, "You really shouldn't have let me near your books Tommy boy."

"Nagini," Voldemort seemed almost in shock that his familiar had been so easily killed before his own red eyes glared death at her, "I was going to let you live but once I'm done destroying your precious family, I will rip those two from your body while you watch."

"Like hell you will," Ginny growled.

"You won't touch our sister," Neville stood tall, his hand unwavering.

"Or our nieces," Luna added on.

Harry grinned, standing in the middle of the 7 teenagers, his best friends on either side of him, he looked at the monster who had caused so much pain, "This fight is supposedly down to just you and me Tom but the prophecy said I would have the power you know not. That power, its right here, we are a family and as a family, we are going to make certain that this is the last day you breath."

With that final word, all 7 teens began casting viciously, not a single careful spell amongst them, some even verging on darkness, and not all coming from the brunette. Voldemort tried his best, he was strong thanks to rituals and potions, he even caused Luna and Ron to go flying backwards into the wall, but in the end he was done it by his wand exploding. His and Harry's spells had connected once more, as they had in the cemetery and the Ministry atrium, but this time the love that flowed through the teen went into his spell and caused Voldemort's Killing Curse to backfire into himself and his wand.

Picking Ron and Luna up, seeing that they had no more wounds than the rest of them, the small family went and stood over the body. They weren't pleased in the death they had caused but they were in the peace they had helped to bring about. Draco conjured a simple black cloth, covering the corpse, before lifting his girlfriend into his arms, "Let's go and check on the others."

"Yeah"

As one they walked from the house, not looking back, and stood on the porch. They saw the grounds were littered with bodies, house elves popping all over the place to remove them to a more suited place, goblins identifying them so that accounts could be handled. Over to one side a group of women were being spoken to by Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur, they held onto 3 little girls, all littered with scars showing they were werewolves.

"MIA!" Molly's cry came from the end of the path to the house but she was running already.

Draco barely had her on the ground before the brunette was moving towards the woman, who thankfully pulled up in time to not run into her, holding her tightly, tears flowing down both of their faces, "I missed you so much mum."

The redhead couldn't say anything, she just held onto her eldest daughter until her husband replaced her, "My sweet girl."

"I'm sorry for not keeping Draco with me"

"It's alright Mia, we have you home now"

The ground shuddered as Hagrid and Grawp rounded the house, the giant being slowed by his brother but he wasn't quiet, "Hermy!"

"Hey Grawp!" She called up, curling up into the arm that lift her and tightly hugging Hagrid's neck, "Hagrid."

"You are going to be the death of me love," his beard was wet with tears as he carefully placed his large hand over the twins, "But I am so happy that you are back where you belong."

"Me too Hagrid," Mia yawned widely, resting her head on his shoulder, "Me too."

Her family laughed softly when they realised she had fallen asleep. Albus walked to them and sighed, he was showing all of his years but the twinkle was there, "Tom?"

"Probably getting what he deserves by those he sent to the afterlife," Harry answered, "We've left him covered inside. I'd suggest burying him with his father, it's only right seeing as he used his bone to resurrect."

"Perhaps Harry," the man cringed at the sound of people arriving by apparition, "It would seem the aurors have arrived."

The group looked around and noticed that as soon as the aurors were seen, groups were taking Portkeys away, even Hagrid slapped one onto his brother, sending him back to his home in the Forbidden Forest. With a look, the two Weasley parents also left, leaving only Hagrid and Albus with the teenagers.

The Minister was in the lead of the procession, heading straight towards the group, "Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this?!"

"We were putting an end to Tom Riddle's reign of terror," seeing the confusion, Albus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, "That would be Voldemort."

"Nonsense, it is the job of the Ministry to do that"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ginny yelled, being held back from actually hurting the man, "We've been saying he was back since Cedric Diggory's murder, the Ministry ignored their chances of growing a force that could have assisted in the battle for a year. Do you know how long it took us to put together this fight? Mia was abducted on Christmas Day, she was gone just over a month, and a group comprised primarily of those you and your league of bastards deem as lesser beings not only killed Voldemort but destroyed his entire organisation. There are no Death Eaters left, except those you have left in Azkaban, and we are at peace again. So if you don't mind, piss off and let us get our sister down to Madam Pomfrey before she comes and kills us all for taking so bloody long."

Albus remained behind but watched with a smile as the group head towards the town, the smile leaving as he looked at the Minister and his aurors, "If there is one hint in the Daily Prophet that the Ministry had anything to do with this victory, I will run for Minister and as soon as I am in office, I will fire every single one of you. Understood Rufus?"

"Yes Albus," seeing he was not wanted or needed here, the man turned and ordered his people to return to the Ministry.


	23. Chapter 23

Down in the town, Poppy was impatiently waiting for her patient to arrive, the few people who had turned up for treatment had said the battle was over already. When she finally spot her, the matron let out a breath of relief, she knew that the teen wouldn't be sleeping if she was in pain. Even still, "Rubeus, take her up the stairs. Healer Stanley is waiting for her."

Draco followed but the others stayed, they knew that Healers had issues with too many people. Neville saw a number of curtains closed, "How many injuries?"

"Well we have a broken leg, I doubt Alastor has been embarrassed that much in his life, so he will need a new one made before he'll be getting around easily. Miss Abbott, Miss Bones and Mr Finnegan were all attacked by the werewolves but they seem to be in brilliant moods, eager to return and show off their war wounds. Mr Thomas received a bad concussion after running headfirst into the wolf attacking Mr Finnegan, they unfortunately ran into the giant which is what caused that. Oh and Severus collapsed from magical exhaustion, I believe it would have been at about the same time as that monster was killed, his binding would have sucked a fair amount from him. He should be back to terrorising the students within a week."

The teens all laughed and went to check on their friends, grateful that there had been no big injuries or deaths.

Above them, Mia was being woken up and went for her wand at seeing the strange wizard, "Who are you?"

The grey haired man laughed, "I am Healer Brad Stanley, the head of the maternity ward at St Mungo's. Your Healer at Hogwarts asked me to be here for when you were recovered, make certain that you and your children were healthy."

"My apologies," the witch put her wand away and relaxed on the bed that Hagrid had placed her in.

Seeing Draco clinging to his patient's hand, Brad asked, "Are you the father?"

"Yes," the answer was instant and truthful but he did go further at the look, certain that all Healers knew when half-truths were being told, "Biologically the half-brother but they are my daughters."

"And Hagrid is one of a few who will be called Grandad," Mia reached out with her free hand to touch the much larger one.

The man's face split in two with his wet grin. Brad nodded and did the tests he needed to do, reading over the results, "Well you have been treated well in there. Your girls are perfectly healthy but..."

"But what?" The witch asked concerned.

"You are going to have to restrict your activities Lady Black. Your daughters are large, they are taking a lot of energy to keep safe and healthy, you've almost sapped yourself with this fight, if you didn't have your magic reserves you would be unconscious from exhaustion," Healer Stanley looked into her eyes, "You can attend a class a day, 2 if one of them doesn't use your magic. You must have someone with you at all times when walking around the castle, if you fall over there is a chance you won't have the strength to get up. And the closer you get to your due date, you must nap through the day, even if it means that you don't get to a class that day. If you don't, you're going to put yourself and these two in danger that can be so easily avoided. Understood?"

She nodded vigorously, "I completely understand and promise to do as you say, I'm not risking Fiona and Gwen again."

"Good. Now, as for delivery, both of the girls are head first, and I see no reason there should be any troubles. Madam Pomfrey has delivered many babies, a number of them have been multiples, but if she sees any problems I will be there also," the man rose and shook the hands of all three of them, "Should you have any questions, feel free to get in contact with me at the hospital."

"Thank you sir," Mia said, sighing as soon as he was gone, "Draco, let's go home."

Hagrid gave her head a kiss, "I'll come and see you later on love."

"Ok Hagrid"

Draco lift the teen into his arms and carried her down the stairs, smiling softly when she yawned, "Madam Pomfrey, a Portkey back to school please."

"Of course," the Healer made a medical Portkey and passed it over, "Straight to bed."

"Mhmm," Mia murmured as she rest her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

The Portkey was different from usual ones, much softer landing and safer for pregnant women. It delivered them to just outside of the castle doors, which swung open to reveal a very relieved McGonagall, "Oh thank the gods."

"I know the feeling ma'am," the blonde said as he walked past her.

Ignoring everyone who he passed, Draco said the password to Isis and went inside, giving the Egyptian goddess the order that no one was to enter until the next day unless it was an emergency. Kicking his shoes off as he walked, the wizard gently placed Mia onto the bed and removed her shoes. Taking off her Weasley jumper, he dodged the falling letter opener, placing the two items with her cane on the bedside table.

Stripping off his shirt and socks, Draco crawled into the other side of the bed, moved down to be parallel to his daughters and held his three girls tight as he fell asleep in peace for the first time since they were taken.


	24. Chapter 24

Mia did as she was told to by Healer Stanley, she would attend one class a day, even 2 when it was Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, and as Draco was in every class with her, she always had someone with her. At first it was difficult, not only because she had been gone but also because she was a celebrity, one of the 7 responsible for taking down Voldemort. The Daily Prophet had run the story, Luna writing it up so everyone got a fair shake, and photos were added in from the various portions of the battle. It only took a couple weeks for it to die down, mainly due to her family creating a barricade around her, but soon things were back to normal.

For Valentine's Day most of the school went to Hogsmeade but as the witch was on restrictions, Draco had carried her to the Room of Requirement, giving her a romantic dinner under the stars. It was during that date that he had said he loved her, and she had quickly responded, having been afraid to say the words before in case he wasn't ready.

Since the ROR date, Fred and George had been Floo calling every day for updates, apparently people were placing new bets with every passing day as their former bets were nullified. Mia loved it, she adored talking to her prankster brothers, but Draco had called their mother to complain after he was woken up for the 19th morning in a row. Now it was the Gryffindor common room that suffered.

Ron's birthday passed by with his sister on her first week of even stronger restrictions, she wasn't to go anywhere but the suite and the great hall, not that she could fit at the table, Dobby had set her out a seat at the end. The predictions of him sharing his birthday were proven false, though Mia was ready for it to happen, she loved her daughters but the Braxton Hicks contractions were driving her slowly mad.

Starting March 1st, Poppy would come and check her patient, see if things were moving forward. It seemed fine, not that she would tell anyone anything more than things were doing what they should. Molly had been concerned for a while, Fred and George had coming screaming into the world at 35 weeks, and it was uncommon for a multiple pregnancy to go to 40 weeks. It took Poppy talking to her for her to calm.

Mia woke on the morning of her father's 47th birthday with a large smile and a laugh, despite the fact she was lying in a puddle, "Draco, come on, time to get to Poppy."

"Hmm?" The wizard groaned, not opening his eyes or even hearing what she had said.

"Daddy, time to meet your daughters," she shoved him, laughing as he rolled off.

Poking his unruly blonde hair up from the side of the bed, Draco's eyes focused and he gasped, "Shit. Now?"

"Yeah Draco, now, so get me a clean dress then we can head off," Mia shook her head in astonishment, taking the offered fabric, quickly changing, "Let's go."

It was slow moving, Draco had one arm around his shoulders and holding her around the waist, while her other hand had her cane. Thankfully the wing was close and Poppy was standing there waiting, having heard when the witch had stopped and groaned loudly, "Alright, onto your bed. Mr Malfoy, please alert the headmaster."

"Are you sure? I mean, I want to be here," the wizard helped his love into bed.

"The girls are not coming just now and I need to get Miss Black ready," the grey haired woman ushered him from the wing, "It will not take you long."

"Damn right," Draco said as he raced for Ravenclaw Tower for Luna and then to Gryffindor, there were people more important than the headmaster who needed to know first.

On the bed, Mia chuckled as she watched her love leaving, "He's so excited to meet this pair."

"Yes, I can see that," Poppy passed over a pain potion as well as an opal coloured one, "To help with easing the delivery."

"Thank you ma'am," downing the pair, the brunette sighed as the edge was taken off of her contractions, "How do they look?"

The Healer had the orb floating above the large bump, both girls were still in heads down position, squirming with the contractions, "They are ready to join the rest of us."

"I know the feeling, these past few weeks have been, well, interesting is the polite word to use"

Dobby popped in then, the bassinet that the twins had delivered to her a week earlier standing beside the bed, "Dobby heard that Mistress Mia was having babies."

"Soon Dobby, thank you for that, I completely forgot," carefully, Mia bent down and kissed his bald head, causing the elf to blush before popping away.

"Those boys do wonderful work when they have the right inspiration," Poppy said, praising the craftsmanship of the bassinet.

Mia just nodded, trying to relax because she knew that things were going to get hard soon enough.

In the castle above her, Draco and Luna were rushing into Gryffindor Tower after getting the Fat Lady to wake up. The witch ran up to get Ginny while Draco went for the boys, not bothering to be nice, ripping off their blankets and screaming, "They're coming!"

Unfortunately his three brothers shared a room with Dean and Seamus, who damn near had heart attacks at the announcement, crashing to the floor and groaning, not bothering to get back in, just pulling their blankets to the floor. Neville, Ron and Harry though threw on shirts and slippers, following the blonde and almost running into the two witches.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, realising they weren't going to the hospital wing.

"Pomfrey wants the Headmaster to know, I don't think I was supposed to get you first," Draco shrugged and glared at the gargoyle, "He will have you turned to dust if he misses out on the birth of his great-granddaughters."

Despite having no password, the stone gargoyle moved aside, letting the group head up to the office. That was where they hit a snag, they didn't know how to get the man up. Until Harry saw the phoenix, "Fawkes, can you get the professor up please? Mia is in labour."

The phoenix trilled happily before flaming off, the teens hearing a grunt coming from nearby and a minute later their headmaster came out, "Good morning. Do I take it that the twins are on the way?"

"Yes sir and now that I've told you, I'm going back," Draco spun to face the others, "Someone needs to get Hagrid and Tonks, she'll get Moony. Use the professor's Floo to get mum and dad, Tonks' to get the twins, and mine for Charlie. I know it could take a while but if we don't get them, they'll never forgive us."

"Right," they nodded, watching him race off again.

There was one more place that the blonde had to go before the hospital wing, and he accidentally slammed into the door in his eagerness to enter. Severus was woken by the noise and was waiting when his godson finally entered, "It is 3 in the morning Draco, this had better be important."

"It is. Severus, you have been like a father to me since birth, you tried incredibly hard to get me to see the truth about Lucius and didn't give up on me for a second. I am about to become a real father and I know that Mia feels the same about this as I do. Our daughters are going to have Hagrid and Arthur as their grandfathers but we'd also like it if you would accept the position as well," Draco said sincerely.

The man blinked a few times, not truly catching on for a moment, "You want me to be a grandfather? After all I've done?"

"Severus, I was once yelled at for a good hour after I questioned my potential as a father, I will force that on you also," the blonde half-joked, "You have done wrong in the past but you have more than made up for it in the eyes of the family. As long as you learn from your past and use it to have a better future, to make a better future for your family, then you are more than suitable."

"Alright," standing, Severus embraced his godson, "I accept the position."

"Wonderful, now you get to sit with the rest of the family until the girls are born, so get dressed," Draco laughed and dragged the man to the wing as soon as he was ready.

Outside of the ward there was already a crowd, and Severus took a seat beside Albus, watching as his godson entered the wing, thinking about what he had just signed himself up for, and allowing a small smile to grow on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Mia's labour was long, it took her almost 6 hours to start pushing, Draco standing with her the entire time and happily cut the cord when told to. Fiona was born first followed by her sister Gwen 10 minutes later, both were 7 pounds in weight and screaming their heads off at the freezing world they had been forced into. As Poppy handled the new mother, passing her the potions to dry up the placenta, return her body slowly to its former shape, and bring forth her milk, Draco went to look at his daughters.

His heart almost burst with love as he looked at them. They truly were identical, and perfect in every way. They'd both been correct in how they would look. Both had unruly mops of blonde hair, the makings of an aristocratic face, and blue eyes that had golden rings around the pupil. As he put two fingers in to touch their snow white skin, he noticed a birthmark over their hearts, and chuckled, it seemed Remus had two more in his pack now.

"Draco," her voice was soft, the delivery had taken a lot out of her.

Turning, the blonde went to her, kissing her lovingly, "They are perfect, just like their mother."

"Sweet talker," she chortled, "Can you pass them here?"

"Of course," doing as Poppy had shown him, Draco lift Fiona out first, placing her into her mother's arm, and then got Gwen, holding her himself but sat on the edge of the bed, "Our family."

Mia laughed and shook her head, "Not quite. They're still out there."

"Madam Pomfrey, could you please let the family in?" The wizard asked, hopping into the bed as it was expanded, the matron shaking her head as she went to the door.

Molly was first in but she was quickly followed by everyone else. Congratulations were going all around but one face stuck out the most, and Mia reached out to him, "Happy birthday Dad."

Arthur caressed the two tiny faces before carefully embracing the parents, "I don't think I've ever had a better gift."

"In more than one way," Fred groused.

"Won himself 300 galleons," George finished with a laugh.

"After 7 children, we've become rather good at due dates," Molly winked at her fellow mother.

Everyone chuckled at that. Charlie was the first to leave, he had to get back to the dragon reserve, giving his sister a large hug. The four professors were next, they had left the students alone for long enough and were going to be missed soon, though they did say they would be back, even Severus, who startled everyone when he was handed Gwen and smiled widely. The twins had to go back to their shop, they were getting stock together for another store they were opening, Mia's Mothers, earning them both slaps and kisses from their sister, Remus joining them.

Molly and Arthur left with Bill and Fleur, the latter getting winks from the witch, who knew her blonde sister would be the next in line for motherhood, but probably not for a while yet. And then it was just the septet, even Madam Pomfrey had gone into her quarters for a rest.

The twins were fast asleep in their aunts' arms, both witches wearing huge grins. At the nudge from his love, Draco cleared his throat, "So, Mia and I would like for you to be our best wizard and witches this summer, after Bill and Fleur obviously."

It took a second before the group put it together, and then it was only the two fast asleep newborns that stopped the two witches from squealing, "Seriously?!"

"Congrats mate," the boys slapped Draco over the back and kissed the witch, "When did this happen?"

"Ron's birthday actually," Mia explained, "See after the party we realised that had been a month since I returned and Draco just blurted it out."

"It was better than that Black," the wizard grumbled, "I did the whole one knee deal, though seeing as you were on a couch at the time it wasn't exactly the same. Not to mention I'd bought the ring before Christmas for you."

At mention of a ring, the two witches reluctantly passed their nieces over to see the ring. Seeing that her fingers had swollen badly, Mia had been forced to her rings onto the necklace Harry had given her for Christmas. On one side of the Remembrall was her family ring while on the other that Draco had given her 10 days earlier. It was a single blue diamond set in black gold with smaller white diamonds studding the entire band, there was also a wedding band each sitting in their beside table.

Seeing them, Ginny and Luna began to bounce in glee, and all 5 agreed to be there for them whenever they decided to get hitched, though Ron did suggest they simply went to the local Muggle registry and do it there, he'd seen what Molly was capable of with weddings.

Unfortunately even the others were forced to leave, they had the morning off but had classes that afternoon, so got their last hugs in from all four and ran off. Once they were gone, Poppy had come out with the paperwork, "Now then, birth certificates. What are these two little angels' names?"

"Fiona Ruby and Gwendolyn Dora"

"And their last names?"

Draco grinned as he answered, "Black Malfoy."

Poppy nodded, giving them both a smile, and sent off the papers, a puff of smoke returning a copy for the parents, "You are staying here today Miss Black, you can go back to your suite tomorrow but no school for another week."

"Thank you ma'am, I really couldn't have done this without you"

"It is more than alright dear, try and get some sleep the both of you, it won't be long before they'll be wanting a feed," the Healer dimmed the lights into the room and let the couple get a nap.


	26. Chapter 26

Time flew for the young family. It took only a few days until the two parents had feeding down, getting the pattern of feeding the always boisterous Gwen first while Fiona patiently waited. Changing was an interesting experience if only due to the smells, Draco had blanched in disgust and disbelief that such a sweet little thing like his eldest daughter could make such things.

After a week, Mia was back in classes, which had been fun getting used to with newborns, she and Draco had one each in a sling, their bassinette always on hand should the twins get in harm's way in class. The witch was still unable to take potions but was certain she was going to pass the test Snape was holding for her at the end of term. There had been a little disruption with babies in class at first but soon they were nothing new.

Mia's body had returned to her pre-pregnancy size within her week before classes, but as she lost her muscle tone she was out every morning for her very much missed runs around the grounds. When the twins had heard about it, they went out and bought a stroller, modifying it for their sister. Draco joined her and they had fun jogging around the Quidditch pitch with their daughters before going to see Hagrid. The half-giant loved his brief morning visits, loving that the teens weren't at all afraid about letting him hold the tiny girls.

Another man who was enjoying his new grandfather status was Severus, he would come around to the suite every few days to see the infants, getting closer to their mother also, to the point where she was able to call him Severus, though promised to never do so in class.

At the end of term, Mia passed her potions exam with flying colours, as well as the rest of her classes, not that anyone was surprised. With no danger from Voldemort, Harry was over the moon to hear he could go straight to the apartment with his brother and sister, all three promising to visit the Burrow frequently, there just wasn't enough room for them there, especially with the wedding.

Bill and Fleur were married on August 1st in the backyard of the Burrow, a large celebration that included the two blonde 5 month old ring bearers. It was a little smaller of a crowd the day before the teens were heading back to Hogwarts once more when Draco and Mia wed. Both were holding a daughter on their hips, there were no formal clothes, and they had Tonks officiating, but no one could find a fault in it as it was simply perfect for them.

Returning to school was returning home, the young family living in the suite still but with a little help in the form of Dobby and Winky, the two house elves taking it upon themselves to be the babysitters for the girls. Every morning Mia would express milk into bottles for the twins then head off to classes, at lunch they would be brought to her at the lunch table for a meal, and then back to class. Dinner was usually in the suite as a family, they had started the twins onto pureed foods at 6 months, but typically ended with more being worn then eaten, and another feed.

Between their twins and their huge workload from it being their last year, the newly married couple found time together every night, even if just relaxing in their bed after homework was finished and the twins were in bed.

The term flew, Christmas a day filled with wrapping paper being more interesting than what had been in it, toys being floated into annoying uncles, and a badly aimed decoration hitting a 3 month pregnant Tonks in the chin, not that she minded much. For the twins birthday it was a huge party in the great hall, with the proud parents showing everyone the newest talent of their girls, who screamed out for their Poppy, otherwise known as Severus. The man had fallen over in a faint to the humour of everyone else, none more than the parents who had been chosen as second banana to Severus.

Graduation day had Mia coming highest in the year, Draco a close second, and job offers coming from all over. Unfortunately for those who were sending them, they weren't privy to the secret that the brunette was holding. Tonks had given birth to her and Remus' son Edward Remus Lupin, a metamorph like his mother, and noticed when her young friend had clutched her abdomen to prevent throwing up. Fleur, who was glowing in her 7th month, had spotted it too and they all shared a laugh as the men wondered what had been released.

Fast forward to September 1st 2008, Mia and Draco were sending their girls off to school for their first term as actual students, even though most of the staff was family. Around them, all jealous at their big sisters, were Sirius Arthur, Severus Remus, Draco Scorpius Jnr and baby Molly Poppy. They weren't the only ones who were jealous, though they were the only ones present.

At their homes sulking because their parents had said no to hitching a ride to Hogwarts, were Neville and Ginny's 3 daughters, Ron and Luna's son and daughter, Fred and Angelina Johnson's twin sons, George's adopted boy, Bill and Fleur's gorgeous son and 2 daughters, Remus and Tonks' pack of 6 with three of each, and Harry and Susan Bones' mirror image of her namesake grandmother Lily.

The family had exploded in size, and there were even more coming, with Olympe pregnant with her husband's first biological child, and Severus set to marry Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks. There had been sadness though, Albus had passed on in 1999, he'd been caught out in a rather awful storm and just went downhill from there. They'd buried him on the hill overseeing the grounds, so he would always be looking out for the future generations.

Waving the train off, Mia rest back into the arms of her love, "19 years ago we did that."

"You've barely aged a day my love," Draco whispered into her ear, running his hand down her side.

She chuckled, there hadn't been many years but they had given her a few wrinkles and a grey lock, her career as second in command for Kingsley, who had been Minister for Magic for the past 10 years, hadn't helped either, "Such a sweet talker you are. How'd I end up with a guy like you?"

"Well it all started when an angel ran into me on the train," the man grinned, kissing said angel swiftly before going on, "Swooning in my arms…"


End file.
